RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO
by Persa Uchiha Tenoh
Summary: Haruka deja a Michiru y a las sailors scouts...por qué?...nadie lo sabe...el futuro esta cambiando y su hija tendra k viajar al pasado para ayudar a su papa- Haruka y saber quien es la responsable del sufrimiento de haruka
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

En un lugar frío y nublado, desierto a más no poder, se encontraba Setsuna Meioh mejor conocida como Sailor Plut

**-"Esta energía que siento...sera posible?"- **se preguntaba la gurdiana del tiempo

-**Guardiana de las puertas del tiempo...por favor...deja que valla, las cosas se empiezan a poner graves, por favor-**

**-Usted es...- **Plut había escuchado esa voz antes pero no recordaba con certeza de quien se trataba, sabía que era una mujer

-**Por favor**- fué lo ultimo que alcanzo escuchar de esa mujer

**-"Tengo que ir con la Neo Reina**"- se dijo para si la morena, rapidamente se aseguro que las puertas del tiempo estuvieran bien cerradas...por si las dudas

Dentro del palacio

-**Necesito hablar con la reina**- dijo la morena uno de los guardias, este solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

-**Plut, sucede algo?-**

**-Majestad, parece ser que las cosas han empeorado en el pasado-**

**-Estas segura?-**

**-Estan pidiendo que ella valla, significa que en el pasado aun no han resolvido sus problemas y su presencia tal vez podría ayudar a...-**

**-Plut, te recuerdo que esa niña esta enferma del corazón-**

**-Por lo mismo de que esta enferma, si ella va al pasado sanara completamente-**

**-Lo mejor sería consultar a Mercury y...-**

**-No hay tiempo majestad, entre más rapido mandemos a esa niña al pasado más rapido se resolvera este problema-**

**-Comprendo**- la Neo Reina miro a donde estaba un guardia -por favor busca a Mercury y a Sora,diles que es urgente-

-**Si majestad**-

A los pocos minutos entro Mercury seguida de una jovencita de 15 años con el pelo rubio cenizo atado en cola de caballo y ojos color azul turquesa, llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa de manga larga color azul marino

-**Mando a llamarnos majestad?-**

**-Asi es Mercury, necesito tu aprobación para mandar a Sora al pasado-**

**-QUE COSA??!!. **preguntó sorprendida la joven

**-Lo que oiste, no quiero un no asi que preparate que Plut estara al pendiente de tu viaje-**

**-A qué hora salgo?-**

**-En una hora-** dijo Plut mirando con ternura a la joven que tenía enfrente, después de todo era como su hija

-**Esta bien, con permiso**- la joven hizo una referencia antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto

-**Creen qué es bueno dejarla ir sola al pasado?, digo lo prudente sería mandarla con alguién**- decía Mercury

-**Te refieres a la pequeña dama?- **pregunto la Neo reina

-**No necesariamente, si no que alguien que este al pendiente de su salud, no se tal vez Aoi**-

-**Mandar a Aoi sería complicar las cosas, pero creoo que Mercury tiene razón hay que mandar a alguién con Sora por si las dudas- **

**-Entonces que sea la pequeña dama, después de todo ella podra ayudar a Sora en caso de ser necesario...bueno ustedes saben**- dijo la Neo Reina

-**Comprendemos**- respondieron las 2

-**Aunque eso me preocupa, la pequeña dama y Sora estaran en el pasado...no creo que las 2 lleguen a casa de Serena Tsukino- **

**-Por eso no hay problema, se a donde llegaran sin tener que levantar sospechas**- dijo Plut guiñando un ojo

-**De acuerdo, nos vemos dentro de una hora**-

Una hora después

-**Bien llegó la hora**- decía Plut viendo a las 2 jovencitas con una mochila ya puesta

-**ESPEREN!!!- **se escucho a lo lejos de las puertas, Sora miro a la chica que estaba gritando y se dio cuenta que era

-**Aoi, por qué gritas?**- dijo Sora viendo a la chica que acaba de llegar, pero no venía sola - **lady Neptune**-

-**Tonta pensabas irte sin despedir de mi y mi madre?**- Aoi era casi una replica exacta a Neptune, la diferencia era el color de ojos, Aoi los tenía verde esmeralda

-**Yo...- **iba a decir la rubia

-**Sora**- se escucho la voz de Neptune -**hija por favor cuidate**- se acerco a abrazar a la rubia quien se había quedado inmovil al recibir el abrazo, algo pasaba en su interior pero no estaba segura, prefirio corresponder el abrazo que le daban

-**No se preocupe, lo hare además llevo buena compañía verdad bombón?-**

-**Sora**- dijo Rini sonrojada, esa jovencita si que sabía ponerla nerviosa -**mejor nos apuramos verdad Pu**- a pesar de tener 14 años años seguía diciendo Pu en vez de Plut

-**Es cierto disculpa Sora**-

-**No se preocupe lady Neptune**- Sora vio que la mujer que tenía enfrente tenía los ojos cristalizados, pero prefirio no decir nada

-**Chicas se cuidan, Rini más te vale que cuides a Sora o si no te las veras conmigo**- amenazo Aoi, pero en broma

-**Calma soy muy buena enfermera**- esa respuesta no convencio a las demas -**bueno pero por lo menos se más que mi madre**-

-**ESO ES CIERTO**- dijeron todas con gotitas en la cabeza

-**Bueno, pequeña dama, Sora llego el momento**- Plut se hizo a un lado para poder dejar pasar a las jovenes, Sora volteó a ver a Neptune y luego a Aoi, a esta ultima le guiño un ojo

Un segundo después las puertas se habían cerrado de nuevo

-**La voy a extrañar**-

-**Tranquila no tardara mucho, verdad Plut?- **pregunto Neptune con preocupación

-**No pueden tardar arriba de un mes**- dijo Aoi con un suspiro

-**Que significa Plut?-**

-**Neptune Sora solo tiene un mes para arreglar todo en el pasado, si no lo consige**...-Plut no pudo continuar

-**Si no qué, lady Plut **- pregunto Aoi

-**Dinos Plut**- Neptune empezaba a desesperarse

-**Ella podría morir**- dijo Plut -**pero no solo sería ella**-

-**No puede ser...eso no es posible...es...es una broma verdad?-**

-**Lo siento Neptune, pero las cosas empeoraron...yo no entiendo que esta pasando pero debe de ser grave para que hallan pedido que Sora viajara al pasado-**

**-Quién fue Plut?, quién te pidio que mandaras a Sora? DIMELO!!- **Neptune ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos, su tristeza, mas su preocupacion eran evidentes

-**Estoy segura de que se trataba de la antigua reina de Urano-**

-**Qué?- **

-**Mamá quien es ella?- **pregunto Aoi

-**No lo se hija**- Neptune abrazo a su hija -**por qué Sora?, por qué ella?-**

-**Deberías recordar por qué Neptune, si las cosas no estuvieran mal en el pasado quizas no hubiera sido necesario que ella fuera**-

-**Comprendo**- dijo Neptune aun sin entender del todo por que Sora

-**Sora, espero que te valla bien**- decía Aoi mientras las otras 2 miraban a la jovencita quien miraba a la puerta

-**Tranquila Aoi, Sora es fuerte nada malo le pasara, después de todo es una Tenoh**-

-"**Sora Tenoh K., hija de Haruka Tenoh"**- penso Neptune al recordar el nombre de súnico y verdadero amor


	2. LA VIDA SIN HARUKA

**CAPITULO 1 : LA VIDA SIN HARUKA**

**Tokyo, Japón (tiempo actual)**

Han pasado 5 años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia. Las chicas terminaron la preparatoria y ahora estaban en la universidad, cada una siguio sus sueños; Ami entro a estudiar medicina en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo al igual que Darien quien decidio quedarse cerca de Serena al saber que hubo alguién que quizo quitarle el amor de su princesa; Lita por su parte entro a una prestigiosa escuela de gastronomía, mostrando sus dotes en el arte culinario los cuales le han valido para ser reconocida a nivel mundial; Rei estudia psicología y aun sige atendiendo el templo de su abuelo; Mina por su lado se logro convertir en una gran cantante de j-pop y Serena...Serena, pués ella decidio convertirse en maestra de jardín ya que la mayoría de las carreras no la convencian pero al final se decidio por estudiar para maestra. Ahora todas ellas tenían 21 años y se veían cada vez que podían.

Con las externas, de Setsuna ya se sabe donde anda; la pequeña Hotaru quien ya tenía 16 años estudiaba la preparatoria en la misma escuela en la que estuvieron las chicas y vivía con Michiru ya que el profesor Tomoe había muerto casi 2 años después de la pelea contra Galaxia; Michiru por su parte se había convertido en una talentosa violinista y a la vez pintora siendo reconocida a nivel mundial por sus obras de arte y por último Haruka. Ella se fue a los Estados Unidos desde hace 4 años y nadie, ni siquiera Michru sabía el por qué de su partida, támpoco sabían como estaba y que era de ella, pero desde el momento en que se fue todas dejaron de saber de ella. Nunca se comunico con las chicas y mucho menos con su "cabeza de bombón"; todas estaban preocupadas porque a las 3 semanas de haberse ido de Japón salio la notica de que se retiraba del mundo de los deportes, con esa noticia todas trataron de comunicarse pero no lo consiguierón. Esa noticia fue lo último que supieron de ella, fue como si la tierra se la tragara, ninguna entrevista o algo por el éstilo que dijera algo de la rubia. Sin duda nadie sabía porque Haruka se había ido...o al menos eso creían las jovenes del sistema solar interno, porque quizas si había alguien que supiera de esa decisión tan abrupta de irse y esa sería Michiru Kaioh, ella sabía el porque Haruka se fue y dejo de ser una sailor, pero nunca se atrevio a decir el motivo de la partida de la sailor del viento, cómo iban a tomar las chicas de que fue ella la responsable de que Haruka se fuera?, sin embargo Haruka fue "amable" con ella ya que antes de irse dejo 2 cartas, una para las chicas y otra para Michiru.

La carta de las chicas decía:

**_"Cabeza de bombón", preciosas:_**

**_Puede que esto les paresca raro viniendo de mi, pero no encontre otra forma de hacer de decirles lo siguiente: en el momento que lean esta carta, yo Haruka Tenoh habre dejado de ser Sailor Uranus. El por qué?, por el simple hecho de que ya me canse de este maldito destino, me canse de proteger a este planeta que nada ha hecho por mi, proteger un futuro el cual no me consta que sucedera y del cual falta mucho. Se que puede que paresca feo lo que dijo en esta carta pero ustedes sabran muy en el fondo de sus corazones que tengo razón. Antes de ser una sailor tenía una vida normal, tranquila y sin complicaciones la cual dejo de existir en el momento en que conocí a Michiru Kaioh, pero ahora que ya no hay peligro para este planeta he tomado la decisión de irme a los Estados Unidos y poder recuperar lo que perdi._**

**_Y para que eso pueda ocurrir les dejo mi pluma de transformación y me reloj comunicador, no quiero que me busquen, no me molesten y como las conosco y se que sabran que iran a preguntarle a Michiru si sabe algo, les advierto de una vez que ella no sabe de esta decisión, al fin y al cabo terminamos. El por qué?, porque no la amo y nunca la ame, solo estuve con ella porque asi se me fue dicho y si acepte tener una relación con ella fue porque pense que me había enamorado de ella, pero con el tiempo descubrí que solo sentía cierta atracción por ella, pero no importa no la busquen y no le pregunten por mi._**

**_Chicas les deseo que puedan ser felices y logren alcanzar aquello que siempre han soñado_**

**_Haruka Tenoh_**

Con esa carta las chicas comprendieron que la rubia no quería ser molestada, pero eso no hizo que se molestaran con ella ya que había mostrado un gran egoísmo al irse asi de Japón, por lo menos pudo reunirlas y decirles por qué en sus caras pero no lo hizo. No podían creer que aquella que siempre protegio de más a Serena, aquella que se peleó con una sailor de otro planeta, se hubiera ido sin decir adios. Asi que dejaron de buscarla. Michiru por su lado decidio casarse con un tal Daichi Othori, las chicas no se oposusieron a que esto ocurriera ya que fuerón ellas quien la motivaron a casarse con ese sujeto con el único motivo de que olvidara a Haruka. Al mes de casarse todo mundo se entero de que estaba embarzada lo que emociono a las chicas al ser la primera embarazada del grupo de las sailors. Pero el gusto les duro poco ya que a los 5 meses de gestación tuvo un aborto natural poco antes de que se cumplieran los 6 meses de gestación. La mamá de Ami había sido la encargada de llevar el control del embarazo de Michiru, se sorprendio mucho al ver lo que paso con el embarazo de Michiru ya que consideraba a la joven de buena salud y condición física, asi que no había argumento razonable del por qué del aborto.

Michiru estuvo en depresión durante 3 meses, después de eso volvio a tocar en Europa y un año después en Estados Unidos, país en el cual deseaba tocar con todo su corazón par poder buscar a Haruka y aclarar las cosas, cuando llego a los Estados Unidos empezó con su gira de conciertos mostrando su gran maestría y habiliadad para tocar el violín, pero detrás de esa maestría y elegancia había algo oculto detras de las notas que tocaba, la joven solo tocaba asi para que su música pudiera llegar a donde estuviera Haruka y sientiera el gran amor que le tenía y que por lo que más quisiera regresara con ella, sin embargo todo fue en vano. En todas las ciudades en las que se presento no sintio la presencia de Haruka y mucho menos pudo verla, con eso le quedo más que claro que la rubia no quería ser encontrada por la princesa de los mares. Con el corazón herido a más no poder rgreso a Europa y luego a Japón para empezar con otra exposición de pinturas.

El matrimonio de Michiru solo duro un año ya que su esposo murio en una accidente automovilistico, cosa que de momento puso un poco triste a Michiru pero esa tristeza no se comparaba con la ausencia de Haruka.

4 años después Michiru aún seguía pensando en su "Ruka" como le decía de cariño y Hotaru por su lado también seguía extrañando a su papá- Haruka, no sabía porque pero tenía la sospecha de que la rubia mintio al momento de irse y creía que Michiru si sabía el motivo pero no le pregunto esperando a que ella le dijera algo, ahora solo vivían ellas 2 en la casa que alguna vez fue de las sailors del sistema solar externo, solo que sin Haruka y sin Setsuna

Todo eso pasaba en la mente de Michiru quien se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Tokyo

-**Haruka me preguntó como estaras?, qué estaras haciendo?, te habras olvidado de mi?, sera que ya encontraste a otra mujer y la amaras igual o más que lo hiciste conigo?"**- pensaba Michiru viendo desde el balcón de su cuarto -**Haruka te necesito, por favor vuelve**- de pronto de sus hermosos ojos empezarón a salir lagrimas -**perdoname Haruka, por favor perdoname**- mientas decía eso se abrazaba a si misma ya que una ráfaga de viento frío aparecio -**hasta el viento es frío conmigo-**

-**Mamá - Michiru aún no puedes olvidar a papá- Haruka verdad?- **preguntó Hotaru quien había entrado al cuarto de Michiru y se había dado cuenta de como se encontraba a la que consideraba mamá

-**No Hotaru, no puedo**- Michiru volteó a ver a su hija adoptiva -**cada día que pasa la extraño más**-

-**Pero no puedes seguir asi, si papá - Haruka se fue y no se ha comunicado es porque ya se olvido de nosotras**- a Hotaru le dolio decir eso pero era la verdad -ahora debe de estar disfrutando la vida que siempre quizo, vida en la cual no estamos contempladas-

-**Tienes razón Hotaru, lo más seguro es que ya se halla olvidado de nosotras, es más parece que el viento ya no acompaña al mar**-

-**Mejor entremos a cenar, hoy tuve un día muy cansado en la escuela qué te parece?-**

-**Si creo que tienes razón Hotaru, entremos**- Michiru por un instinto volteó hacia afuera, algo en su corazón le dijo que lo hiciera, pero no había nada, sin más decidio entrar a la casa

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad había una nube de color rosa

-**LLEGAMOS!!!!-**

-**Bombón calma no es para tanto**-

-**Sora se nota que nunca has venido al pasado, veras que te gustara este lugar, muero por ver a las chicas y a Darien-**

-**Si tu dices, pero recuerda que no vengo de paseo**-

-**Lo se lo se, pero por lo menos te puedes divertir un poco, no crees?- **dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

-**Creo que tienes razón- dijo la rubia -"solo espero poder encontrarla a tiempo"- **pensó mirando hacia el cielo estrellado de Tokyo


	3. ES O NO ES?

**CAPITULO 2 : ES O NO ES?**

En un lugar de la ciudad de Tokyo, casi a las afueras de esta se encontraban 2 jovencitas

**-Por cierto Sora, dónde estamos?-**

**-Bombón si tu no sabes yo menos, recuerda que es la primera vez que vengo-**

**-Es cierto- **Rini empezó a mirar por todas partes **- se ve que no hay casas por lo menos no por aquí- **Rini se dio cuenta que Sora miraba hacia el frente **-qué tanto ves?-**

**-Eso- **la rubia señalo una mansión que tenía enfrente

-**Es muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy grande**- dijo Rini observando detenidamente la mansión -**pero por qué estamos aquí?-**

**-_Porqué ahí es donde van a vivir- _**se escucho una voz muy conocida para las 2 dentro de la mochila de Rini

**-Puuuu!!!- **grito Rini al oir la voz de Sailor Plut

**-Lady Plut a qué te refieres?- **preguntó Sora acercandose a Luna Pelota

**-_Esa casa o mansión es de Haruka_-**

**-QUEEE??!!- **gritaron las 2 chicas

**-Eso es cierto?-**

**-_Si Sora, por lo tanto acaban de llegar a tu casa del pasado-_**

**_-_Wow_- _**dijo Rini mientras Sora miraba la casa

-_**Sora, la llave para entrar esta cerca de la puerta**_**-**

**-Comprendo- **la rubia se acerco a la puerta y empezó a buscar la llave -**la encontre**- encontro la llave debajo del tapete de entrada -**lady Plut por qué llegamos a este lugar y cómo sabía donde estaba la llave?-**

-**Es cierto Pu, cómo sabías?-**

-**_Ventajas de ser la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, bueno las dejo chicas, por cierto deben de saber que solo tienen un mes para saber que paso en esa época y poder arreglarlo, les deseo lo mejor_- **los chicos ya no respondieron, se quedarón viendo y después decidieron entrar a la mansión

-**Es muy grande**-

-**Deberías de estar acostumbrada ya que vives en el palacio bombón-**

-**Es cierto, vamos a conocer**- dijo Rini emocionada, mientras Sora le daba el brazo el cual acepto -**tu siempre tan caballerosa-**

-**Me lo enseño papá- Haruka- **al recordar el nombre de Haruka su semblante cambio lo cual noto Rini

**-No te preocupes ya veras que la encontramos- **dijo Rini guiñandole un ojo logrando que la rubia sonriera

-**Eres tan linda-**

-**Es...este...gracias**- la pelirosa se ruborizo al oir lo que le dijo Sora

Ambas chicas entraron y se pusieron a recorrer la casa, se percatarón que los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas

-**Me pregunto cuando fue la última vez que alguién estuvo aquí**-

-**Pues debe de ser mucho tiempo**- dijo Rini entrando a la cocina -**Sora sabes cocinar?-**

-**Eh nop y tu bombón?-**

-**Pues te diría que si pero no hay nada en la alacena y mucho menos en el refri-** dijo Rini observando el electrodomestico -**y si vamos a comer?, yo conosco muchos lugares donde sirven excelente comida y a buen precio-**

-**El problemas es el dinero bombón, aunque nos den buen precio donde lo consegimos?-**

-**Mmm, no habra dinero aquí?- **

**-A lo mejor, creo que vamos a buscar**- Rini asintio y ambas salieron de la cocina para empezar a buscar una oficina -**creo que lady Plut debio de darnos dinero o por lo menos decirnos donde conseguirlo**- decía Sora mientras encendía la luz de lo que parecia ser la oficina -**perfecto**-

-**Encontraste algo?-**

-**Sip**- le señalo al frente -**una caja fuerte**- Sora se acerco a la caja que estaba detras de un cuadro

-**Cómo lo sabías?-**

-**Porque en mi casa también hay una oficina y siempre veía como papá- Haruka se acercaba a un cuadro, lo quitaba dejando a la vista una caja fuerte, supuse que al ser esta su casa la caja también estaría detras**-

-**Elemental mi querida bombón, te falto decir eso- **dijo Rini

**-Jajaja es cierto- **Sora se acerco a la caja para poder revisarla **-mmm...como la abrire?- Sora se llevo una mano a la barbilla - ah ya se-**

**-Qué vas hacer Sora?- **Rini miro sorprendida lo que hizo Sora **-pero qué te pasa?- **dijo al ver como la chica le había dado una patada a la caja

**-Nada, es una forma rápida de abrir esto- **cosa que consiguio **-oohhh si hay dinero-**

**-En serio?- **la rubia asintio **-A COMER!!!-**

Sora sonrio y amabas chicas salieron a comer, sin saber que se encontrarían con unas amigas del pasado de sus respectivos padres, ambas llegaron a un puesto de pizza

-**Qué vas a querer bombon?-**

-**Una rebanada pizza de...aver....ah ya se, de champiñon con la orilla rellena de queso-**

**-Y yo de aver...mmm...canadiense, si de esa- **las chicas se fueron a sentar a una mesa un poco alejada de la entrada **-por cierto bombón, por qué no traes tus chongitos?-**

**-Mis chongitos?- **Rini rapidamente voltea a ver hacia el vidrio del local y se da cuenta que en efecto, no lleva sus chongitos, pero llevaba el pelo suelto y se veía muy bien, al menos eso pensaba la pelirosa, en ese momento vio algo o a alguién muy familiar

-**REI YO QUIERO UNA PIZZA DE QUESO!!-**

-**SERENA TONTA LAS CHICAS QUIEREN HAWAINA, COMPRA LA DE QUESO POR TU CUENTA!!-**

**-"Ay no puede ser, es Serena"- pensaba la pelirosa, cosa que noto Sora**

**-Sucede algo bombón?- **Sora quien estaba enfrente de Rini se sento junto a ella y la abrazo** - dime cara bonita qué sucede?-**

**-Na...nada, solo abrazame quieres?-**

**-Bueno-**

Serena y Rei quienes ya habían entrado seguían discutiendo, hasta que Rei volteó a su derecha y vio una cabeza rubio ceniza, colo que se le hizo muy familiar

**-Pero si es...- dijo Rei en voz baja**

**-Rei...Rei...hazme caso arpía que tanto vez por alla?- **pregunto Serena y vio a una pareja abrazada al fondo del local de pizza -pero si se parece a Haruka, solo que con el pelo recogido en cola de caballo, parece un rock star-

**-Serena tonta, callate**- dijo Rei, si de atras se parecía pero era o no? -**creo Serena que mejor mandamos a traer la pizza**-

-**Por qué?-**

-**Porque si y punto, vamonos**- la rubia ya no se quejo y no le quedo de otra más que seguir a Rei

Rini volteó disimuladamente hacia la ventana y vio como las chicas se iban quien sabe a donde

-**Ufff por poco-**

-**Me diras ya que sucede bombón?- **dijo Sora soltando el abrazo que tenía sobre Rini

-**Te cuento cuando llegemos a la casa**- Sora se dio cuenta que era mejor no preguntar en ese momento, no tardaron en traerles sus pedidos y cenaron en paz para después irse a la mansión Tenoh

Mientras que al otro lado lado del mundo, para ser más exactos Estados Unidos en la ciudad de San Diego California, en una casa cerca de la playa

**-"Parece ser que ya llegó a esta época esa niña, solo espero que tenga el suficiente poder para poder hacer que mi hija despierte"- **pensaba una mujer parada enfrente de una ventana con vista al mar, tenía el pelo rubio cenizo el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, se alejo de la ventana y se dirigio a otro cuarto y escucho una voz de un hombre (¬ ¬u) hablarle a su hija, una voz que llevaba más de 3 años escuchando

-**Haruka, despierta por favor, recuerdas que prometimos que juntos ibamos a empezar una nueva vida?, tu y yo juntos, lejos de Japón y su gente, lejos de Serena y...Michiru, sin querer Haruka te empeze a querer y hasta me enamore de ti, quién lo iba a decir, tu y yo que nos matabamos con solo mirarnos, enemigos mortales fueramos a terminar juntos, por favor Haru despierta, te extraño mucho**- la persona que hablaba con Haruka le deposito un dulce beso en los labios a una Haruka completamente lejana de este mundo y de esta realidad

-**Seiya, ya veras que pronto Haruka despertara**-

-**Re...rei...reina Megumi...yo...yo**-

-**Calma muchacho, recuerda que no puedo ver**- la mujer se acerco a donde estaba Haruka -**sin embargo, puedo sentir las vibraciones que emite el cuerpo, sentir los movimientos y calcular la distancia y tiempo en el que se encuentran, hasta los sentimientos puedo saber, incluso si mienten sus corazones y por lo que se el tuyo no lo hace-**

**-Gra...gracias majestad-**

**-Solo dime Megumi, yo no tengo ningún reino en este lugar-**

**-De...de acuerdo-**

**-Y deja de estar nervioso, no tienes por qué-**

**-Si es cierto-** dijo Seiya un poco más calmado -**consiguio lo que quería?-**

-**Si y me canse, luego te éxplico ahora voy a descansar, con permiso**- antes de retirarse -**gracias por cuidar de mi hija**-

-**No es nada, lo hago con mucho gusto**- Seiya vio como la mujer le sonreía, sabía que no podía ver ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados quien sabe como había perdido la vista -**y no solo lo hago con gusto, si no con amor**- Seiya decidio acostarse junto a Haruka, puso sus brazos en su cintura y se puso a contemplarla, para después darle otro beso en lo labios -**te amo Tenoh**- y sin más empezo a quedarse dormido, esperando que algún día Haruka abriera los ojos y lo primero que viera fuera a el (¬ ¬u)


	4. CULPABLE O NO?

**CAPITULO 3 : CULPABLE O NO?**

Serena y Rei iban caminando pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, Serena no lo podía creer y Rei daba por hecho de que era Haruka

-**En qué piensas Serena?-**

-**En Haruka, a qué habra regresado?-**

-**Cómo a qué Serena?, regreso a presumirnos su nueva vida-**

-**Tu crees?-**

-**Por supuesto, no le encuentro otra explicación lógica su regreso a Japón**-

-**Quizas se dio cuenta de que aún ama a Michiru y...-**

-**No tiene sentido, mejor platiquemoslo con las chicas y que ellas nos den su opinión**- las 2 chicas siguieron su camino hasta llegar al departamento de Lita

Mientras que con Sora y Rini, ellas ya habían llegado a la mansión Tenoh

**-Bombón me puedes decir de una vez que ocurrio en la pizzeria?-**

**-Pues me encontre con una niña tonta y otra niña histeríca- **dijo Rini mientras se sentaba en la cama del cuarto que había escogido - **en realidad ellas son Serena Tsukino y Rei Hino, osea Rei es lady Mars y Serena...es mi mamá del futuro-**

-**Qué dices?, estás segura de que eran ellas?-**

-**Conosco los gritos de ellas 2 en cualquier parte**- dijo Rini recostandose mientras Sora la observaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación -**ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en esta época-**

**-Ya veo bombón, eso significa que tu conociste a mi papá de esta época verdad?-**

**-Si asi es, tenía el cáracter un poco rudo pero era muy buena persona- **decía Rini mirando al techo, recordaba una ocasión en la que peleo junto a...** -ella era Sailor Uranus, muy fuerte por cierto-**

**-Ya veo, yo siempre he oído que es fuerte...como me gustaría poder verla en acción- **dijo Sora con una sonrira tranquila que logro notar Rini

**-Bueno espero que si puedas verla, aunque realmente yo preferiría que no-**

**-Si tu dices, me voy a dormir, descansa bombón-** Sora se fue al cuarto que había escogido, uno que se encontraba junto al cuarto de Rini **-es un poco grande para mi gusto- **

En el departamento de Lita

**-Y eso paso, por eso no trajimos la pizza- **dijo Rei

**-Ya veo- **dijo Ami en tono pensativo

**-Pero están seguras de que era Haruka?- **preguntó Mina

**-Por supuesto, era rubia ceniza, sin duda era Haruka- **dijo Serena

**-Puede que halla sido otra persona con el mismo color de pelo, además Haruka nunca a usado el pelo largo- **dijo Ami

**-Lita tu qué opinas?- **pregunto Rei al notar que la castaña no había pronunciado nada

**-No tengo nada que opinar, si es Haruka bien y si no también- **decía Lita tratando de controlar las lágrimas **- a nosotras no nos debe de interesar-**

**-Lita- **dijo Serena observando la actitud de la castaña

**-La que nos debería de preocupar es Michiru- **dijo Rei

**-Es cierto, saben como podría ponerse si ve a Haruka?, después de todo no la a olvidado- **dijo Mina

**-Mejor pensamos que hacer mañana, ahora ya es tarde y ademas no estamos seguras de que realmente sea Haruka- **dijo Ami poniendose de pie del sofá en el que se encontraba

**-Si tienes razón, bueno chicas nos vemos- **dijo Rei

**-HASTA LUEGO LITA!!!!- **dijeron todas en la puerta del departamento de la castaña dejando a esta pensativa

Al día siguiente en la mansión Tenoh

-**Bombón...bombón despierta**- decía Sora moviendo suavemente el hombro de la pelirosa

-**Ah...dame otros 5 minutos**- decía entre sueños

**-Preciosa despierta**- decía Sora empezando a desperarse **-"no despierta...aunque es muy bonita...pero en que ando pensando es mi princesa"- **penso rapidamente la rubia

**-Ah Sora eres tu- **dijo Rini tallandose los ojos **-cómo estas?-**

**-Bien, vamos despierta que tenemos cosas que hacer-**

**-Es cierto- Rini salio de la cama, pero estaba tan dormida que casi se tropieza de no ser que Sora la sujeto de la cintura **

**-Es...estas bien?- **preguntó nerviosa la rubia

**-Si...si gracias Sora- **dijo Rini con un ligero rubor en el rostro

**-Este con permiso voy a ver si encuentro...algo que nos ayude-**

**-Si...si esta bien-**

Sora salio rapidamente del cuarto de Rini y se fue directo a la oficina

**-"Ahhh pero qué me pasa cuando estoy con bombón?, esto es tan raro"- **pensaba la rubia observando la oficina, había varios libros, unos cuadros de paisajes de bosques, luego observo el escritorio que tenía enfrente, había varios papeles, 2 portaretratos con fotos de 2 personas, las cuales usando la lógica debían de ser sus abuelos, seguía viendo l escritorio hasta que vio una foto partida a la mitad **-"qué es esto?"- **se pregunto, cuando vio la foto se sorprendio al ver que era la persona que más admiraba -**es Haruka**- en esa imagen se veía a Haruka sonriente, y si no se equivocaba estaba abrazando a alguién, pero la foto estaba partida a la mitad -**y la otra parte?, bueno no importa esta parte es la más interesante**- dijo sonriendo, de su pantalón saco una billetera y ahi guardo la foto que había conseguido inesperadamente

En una cafeteria del centro de la cudad, se encontraban Serena y compañía

-**Bueno chicas ya se les ocurrio algo?- **preguntó Rei

-**Pues a mi se me ocurrio ir a buscar primero a Haruka y darle sus buenos golpes**-

-**MINA!!!- **diejron las demas

-**Qué?, acaso no se los merece?- **

-**Bueno si pero con golpes no arreglamos nada, además ella siempre a sido más fuerte que nosotras**-

-**Calma Ami, recuerda que tenemos a Lita de nuestro lado, le decimos a Darien que nos ayude y nosotras 4 le echamos monton-**

**-Ay Mina tu no cambias-** dijo Serena con una gotita en la cabeza

-**Chicas exageran, no creo que sea necesario todo esto**-

-**Lita tu andas rara, sucede algo?- **pregunto Rei

-**Solo ando pensando a que regreso Haruka, si es que realmente es ella porque yo estoy segura que no lo es-**

**-Por qué dices eso Lita?-**

**-Porque no tiene caso volver al lugar del cual te alejaste hace más de 3 años, suena ilógico- **decía Lita apretando los puños debajo de la mesa

**-Lita- **dijo Serena viendo como el rostro de Lita mostraba cierta melancolía, después de todo era bien sabido que Lita, aparte de Serena, tenía más contacto con Haruka

**-Conocí a Haruka y estoy segura que no es ella-**

**-Si tu dices- dijo Rei**

**-Ademas, Haruka debe de saber que Michiru se caso, se embarazo y...- **Lita dejo de hablar por qué recordo algo que sucedio hace algunos añitos con Haruka

**FLASH BACK**

**-Estás segura Haruka?-**

**-Por supuesto que si Lita, estar con Michiru me hace feliz, pero ya no quiero que sea mi novia, quiero que sea mi esposa-**

**-Pero Haruka, aquí en Japón no permiten bodas entre homosexuales-**

**-Y quién dijo que quiero ese tipo de boda?, yo pensaba en decirle a Rei si quería ser la encargada de la ceremonia-**

**-Ah ya entendí tu idea, picarona ya tienes pensado qué hacer verdad?-**

**-Este...jejeje se nota?-**

**-Haruka este un paso muy importante, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar como tu hermana menor, estas segura?-**

**-Lita amo a Michiru más que a mi propia vida, lo único que deseo es poder vivir por y para siempre con ella-**

**-No pues si estas segura, dejame felicitarte- Lita se acerca a Haruka y la abraza**

**-Sabes, te has convertido en una verdadera hermana para mi, te quiero mucho Lita-**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho Haruka, en verdad deseó que seas feliz-**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-"Momento Lita"- **pensó la castaña **-"a ver, Haruka se fue hace 4 años, al mes de que se fuera Michiru se caso con ese tipo, al poco tiempor resulta que esta embarazada, pero 2 meses antes me dijo que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Michiru y luego...ay no...eso síginifica...no, no puede ser"- **el rostro de Lita ahora estaba confundido y a la vez mostraba enojo, melancolía, frustración, pero las chicas no lo supieron notar

-**Lita, Lita reacciona**- decía Ami quien estaba junto a la castaña

**-Eh?, perdón Ami me quede pensando**-

-**En qué?, o más bien en quién?- **dijo Serena

-**De seguro esta pensando en Andrew**-

-**De hecho pensaba en Haruka, saben chicas no me siento bien, con permiso- **Lita no dio tiempo de que las demás la despidieran, salio rapidamente del local. No lo podía creer, todo este tiempo culpando a Haruka por ser egoísta y resulta que todo era falso, en todo caso fueron ellas las egoístas al pensar solo en Serena y Michiru

**-"Ahora estoy más segura de que esa persona que vieron no era Haruka, después de todo no tendría porque regresar a Japón sabiendo que aqui esta Michiru...y en cuanto a ella me va oir, por su culpa todas hemos pensado lo peor de Haruka, pero ya vera cuando la vea"- **con ese pensamiento Lita se fue a su departamento, pensando que hacer cuando viera a Michiru

* * *

_ay k kosas, ya se k tengo otro fic pendiente pero kiero sakar este de mi kabeza...ademas parece k sta provocando revuelo y no se por k solo puse a seiya con haruka...enamorados??...bno seiya tal vez haruka kien sabe...jejeje_

_este kap se lo dedico a mi fan # 1 **punkdhuran**_

**_salu2_**


	5. RECUERDAS?

**CAPITULO 4 : RECUERDAS?**

San Diego, California

Seiya empezaba a despertarse, volteó a su lado izquierdo y vio a Haruka

-**Haru sabes qué te vez hermosa cuando duermes?- **dijo Seiya apartandole unos mechones de la cabeza - **recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, quién iba a decir que por culpa de Michiru nos odiariamos y por la misma Michiru estaríamos juntos, aunque para eso hallas tenido que sufrir, pero estoy seguro que cuando despiertes la habras olvidado y de eso me encargare yo- **dijo dandole un beso en los labios -**recuerdo como es que nos volvimos a ver**-

**FLASH BACK**

Seiya había regresado a la Tierra con la idea de conquistar a su bombón, llego a Tokyo y mientras caminaba por el parque se encontro con algo que no esperaba ver, bueno si pero no tan pronto: su amado bombón estaba en el parque número 10 besandose con Darien; eso fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta que el nunca podría reemplazar a Darien, decidio darse la vuelta e irse por donde llego, ahora qué haría?, no había venido con sus hermanos y no tenía intenciones de cantar solo para nadie en especial, tampoco sabía si volver a su planeta: no sabía que hacer, en eso vio un anuncio de viajes que anunciaba un vuelo a San Diego, le llamo la atención y decidio irse de Japón, estaba decidido a comenzar una nueva vida.

Una semana después había llegado a los Estados Unidos, sentía inquietud ya que era un nuevo país y no estaba muy seguro como y por donde empezar, pero eso no lo desanimo, tomo un taxi y busco un hotel, encontro uno de 5 estrellas, en una semana recorrio parte de la ciudad hasta que un día llego a una playa y vio a una rubia que no esperaba encontrar ahí sentada en la playa

-**Tenoh no pense que nos volveriamos a ver**- dijo Seiya entre un tono irónico y a la vez preocupado ya que veía a una Haruka completamente diferente

-**Ah eres tu, no importa**- Haruka volteó a verlo y después regreso su mirada al mar, Seiya se dio cuenta que en el rostro de Haruka caían lagrimas, comprendio que Haruka no tenía intención de molestarlo, incluso la veía debil, parecía un zombie

**-"Por todos los dioses qué le ha pasado?"- **luego empezó a buscar con la mirada a Michiru pero no la vio, cosa que se le hizo extraño - **y Michiru?-**

-**No lo se y no me importa**- dico secamente, Seiya comprendio que no era buen momento para mencionar a la violinista -**vas estar parado todo el tiempo o te quieres sentar?-**

**-Eh?, me estas invitando a sentarme contigo?- **Seiya se sorprendio al oir que Haruka lo estaba invitando a sentarse junto a ella, en verdad que todo estaba raro, pero la mirada de Haruka le dijo que hablaba en serio -**esta bien**- Seiya se sento junto a Haruka y ambos contemplaron un atardecer

-**Regresaste por "cabeza de bombón verdad?- **pregunto Haruka, Seiya solo se quedo viendo al mar -**no hace falta que me digas lo obvio**-

-**La vi besandose con Darien, se veía tan feliz que en ese momento comprendi que yo nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella**- Seiya no sabía porque le estaba contando esto a Haruka, quizas porque necesitaba decirselo a alguién

-**Ya veo-**

-**Puedo saber por qué no estas con Michiru?, digo siempre estan juntas y bueno tu entiendes no?- **pregunto un poco temeroso al ver como los músculos de la rubia se tensaban, quizas ahora se pararia y le estamparía un buen golpe pero eso no sucedio

-**No lo estamos porque ella prefirio estar con un "hombre", digamos que me fue infiel**- Seiya iba a burlarse pero se estaba dando cuenta que Haruka sollozaba, estaba debíl y el queriendo molestar, pero en qué estaba pensando?, después de todo Seiya había decido empezar desde cero y que mejor manera de empear que haciendose amigo de Haruka, solo esperaba que la rubia aceptara

-**Haruka yo no se que decirte pero quisiera ser tu amigo...yo bueno creo comprender un poco por lo que pasas, bueno no mucho pero yo...-**

-**Tu quieres empezar desde cero cierto?, creo que has hecho lo mismo que yo**-

-**Cómo?, osea que tu dejaste todo en Japón por culpa de Michiru?, y bombón? qué acaso no debes de protegerla?-**

-**Me lo dices tu?, tu quien ha abandonado su planeta y su verdadera identidad por una mujer que desde un principio lo vio como amigo?, te recuerdo que tu también tienes una princesa a la cual proteger**-

-**Si es cierto pero...**-Seiya ante la mirada de Haruka supo que ella tenía más razon, dejo a sus hermanos y su princesa por una persona que desde un principio siempre lo vio como amigo, jamás le dio alas para que se enamorara de ella

-**Además esa niña tiene quien la protega**-

-**Es cierto**- Seiya miro a Haruka -**osea que quieres empezar de nuevo, yo también, por eso te pregunto si podría ser tu amigo...digo tuvimos un mal comienzo y creo que sería bueno que tu y yo nos llevaramos, digo es que yo estoy solo y creo que tu también estas sola y si tu y yo nos conocemos pues creo que sería bueno empezar a llevarnos bien, qué dices?, aceptas mi amistad?-**

**-No sería bueno comenzar desde el principio?-**

**-Cómo?- **Seiya vio como la rubia le alzaba una ceja **-ah ya entendí, cof...cof aver- **Seiya se puso de pie **-hola me llamo Seiya Kou un gusto en conocerte- **la actitud de Seiya animo un poco a Haruka quien también se puso de pie

**-Mucho gusto Seiya, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh- **dijo Haruka extendiendo su mano y agarrando la de Seiya, ahora ya no sentían desconfianza, todo lo contrario, después de todo tal vez si podrían ser amigos

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-**Desde ese día hemos estado juntos, recuerdo que ese día me dijiste que me fuera a vivir contigo, que no tenía caso que viviera en el hotel, por un lado no quería aceptar jejeje me daba pena pero tu mirada se veía tan sincera que no pude negarme, después nos volvimos buenos amigos y sin darme cuenta empeze a sentir algo por ti más que amistad, recuerdo cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez en ese entonces, y ahora estoy seguro, te hize el amor, no sabes como me hubiera gustado decirlo en su momento, decirte que te amo**- Seiya dio una suspiro - **aún recuerdo ese día**-

**FLASH BACK**

-**Seiya qué tanto me vez?- **pregunto Haruka quien estaba cocinado

-**No...no nada**- dijo sonrojado el pelinegro - "**qué me pasa?, sera que me estoy enamorando de Haruka?, no...no lo creo"- **pensó Seiya

Pasaban los días y Seiya se iba fijando cada vez más en Haruka, lo que el no sabía es que Haruka también lo hacia. Hasta que un día

-**Haruka quieres ir al cine?-**

**-Si por que no y después vamos a comer hamburguesas qué te parece?-**

-**Me parece perfecto-** Seiya se fue a su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa junto al cuarto de Haruka, mienras que ella también se iba a arreglar, aún seguía vistiendose como chico, a los pocos minutos ambos salieron de la casa y se fueron al cine, o al menos esa era la idea hasta que el éstomago de Seiya le dijo que primero fueran por las hamburguesas, después de comer se fueron al cine a ver "Sr. y Sra. Smith", esa película les recordo sus antiguos deseos por pelear y ver quien resultaba vencedor, aunque la película los esposos querian matarse.

Seiya se había percatado de que sus sentmientos por Haruka ya no eran de amistad si no ya eran de amor, por eso en el cine decidio probar su suerte, sabía que Haruka estaba lastimada por culpa de Michiru, pero eso no lo desanimo; casi a mitad de la película Seiya decide pasar su brazo derecho por los hombros de la rubia, pensó por un momento que le aventaría el brazo por el atrevimiento pero no fue asi, todo lo contrario, Haruka recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, esto hizo que el pelinegro sonriera satisfecho, asi que decidio acercarla más, después de eso Seiya bajo la mirada encontradose con la de Haruka, lentamente bajo su rostro y beso a Haruka, sintio un poco de miedo pero al ver que Haruka correspondia siguio besandola, asi estuvieron un rato hasta que les hizo falta el aire

-**Me gustas**- dijo en voz baja el pelinegro

-**Tu también me gustas**- dijo Haruka

Terminaron de ver la película abrazados y entre una que otra muestra de cariño, después de eso se fueron a la casa. Seiya quería decirle tantas cosas a Haruka que ya ni sabía por donde empezar. Los días pasaron y Haruka y Seiya seguían conociendose, hasta que un día Seiya seguro de si mismo quizo mostrarle su amor a Haruka.

Ese día Haruka había salido a quien sabe donde pensaba Seiya, pero eso no le importaba sino que aprovecho el momento para preparar su sorpresa la cual estuvo lista en 3 horas con el incluido, solo faltaba Haruka.

-**Qué significa esto Seiya?- **pregunto Haruka entrando a la casa y viendo todo en un ambiente rómantico, desde la vista hasta el olfato

-**Esto es una muestra de lo que siento por ti**-

-**Pero Seiya yo...-**

-**Shhh no digas nada, solo deja que yo me encarge de hacerte olvidar a Michiru**- sin más Seiya beso a Haruka de forma tierna, hasta que Haruka empezo a corresponder el beso, pronto hicieron aparición las caricias, Haruka no sabía porque o tal vez si, pero esto le estaba empezando a gustar, aunque a la vez le daba un poco de miedo ya que era la primera vez que estaría con un hombre, además de que solo había estado con mujeres (NA: después de Michi no kiero saber cuantas manos pasaron por ese cuerpo).

Los besos tiernos dejaron de serlos para comenzar con unos llenos de pasión, Seiya ya no era conciente de lo que hacia y Haruka mucho menoz, lo unico que sabía era que quería olvidar a Michiru y parece ser que Seiya lo estaba logrando, ya no podía más...queria estar con Seiya ahora; de inmediato y quien sabe como habían llegado al cuarto de Haruka y sin ropa seguían caminando hacia la cama. Esa noche olvidaron a las personas que una vez amaron

Al día siguiente Seiya despertó a Haruka con un dulce beso

-**Buenos días Seiya-** dijo Haruka

-**Hola Haru dormiste bien?-**

-**A tu lado no hay razón para no descansar**-

-**Vamos párate el baño esta listo , vamos a bañarnos juntos-**

-**Juntos?- **pregunto Haruka alzando una ceja

-**Si , por qué no?- **dijo Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ganandose un beso por parte de Haruka en los labios

**FIN FLASH BACK **

**-Pero quien iba a decir que esa sería la ultima vez que vería tus ojos, tu sonrisa...Haruka te extraño- **decía entrecortadamente **-si ese día hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que salieras no hubieras sufrido ese accidente y no estarías asi...todo por su culpa, todo por culpa de Michiru- **el semblante de Seiya se encontraba molesto, impotente, pero no podía hacer nada, solo podía ver como se iban dando las cosas a su alredor. En ese momento sono el timbre sacandolo de sus pensamientos, sin muchos animos fue a abrir la puerta porque estaba seguro que la mamá de Haruka seguía dormida, abrio la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa

**-Hola Seiya- **

* * *

_si lo se...no tengo perdon de dios.....y???...me senti lucerito...(cantante y actriz mexicana)....bno el puntos es...k me estoy dando de topes kon la kompu....bno no se en donde tenia la kabeza para hacer esto pero bno...1.....2.....3......4...5......6.....7......8.....9.....10......ay pero k kosas xD....ven lo k puede provocar el estar completamente con el corazon destrosado???...bno no importa..lo hecho hecho esta.....sayonara _


	6. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**CAPITULO 5 : ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**-Hola Seiya-**

**-Pri...princesa Kakyu-** trató de decir Seiya, pero después vio a 2 mujeres -**Healer...Maker...que..que hacen aquí?-**

-**Yo les pedí que vinieran**- detras de Seiya se encontraba la mamá de Haruka -**princesa Kakyu, sailors, bienvenidas a la Tierra**-

-**Gracias Reina Megumi**- la princesa hizo una reverencia dejando sorprendida a las sailors, quienes despues hicieron lo mismo

-**Pe...pero por qué?- **pregunto Seiya

-**Porque me he dado cuenta que extrañas a tus hermanas y a tu princesa, además de que es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hija**- la reina les indico que pasaran y tomaran asiento en la sala

-**Su hija?- **preguntó Healer

-**Princesa me permite explicarles que es lo que sucede?-**

**-Por supuesto, yo también quiero saber que pasa-**

**-Veran...- **la reina Megumi empezó a contarles que era lo que pasaba

Tokyo, Japón

Michiru se encontraba arreglando su cuarto, tenía tiempito que no lo hacia, bueno no mucho pero aún asi había que limpiarlo. Después de eso se dirigio a la cocina, se dio cuenta que hacian faltas algunas cosas para la comida, asi que opto por ir al super

**-Mamá- Michiru a donde vas?-**

**-Voy a comprar una cosas para la cocina, quieres venir?-**

**-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-Esta bien, vengo después no tardo- **

Michiru salio de la casa y se fue en un auto azul que alguna vez fue de Haruka (NA: que pensaron?? que michi no sabia manejar? xD), condujo aproximadamente 20 minutos al centro comercial.

Mientras que con Rini y Sora, se habían llevado la sorpresa de ver 2 lunas pelotas en la oficina

-**La blanca es mía por lo que dice esta nota-** dice Sora al ver un papelito pegado en la frente de la pelota

-**Se nota-**

**-Bien bombón yo saldre a dar una vuelta-**

-**Pero Sora no conoces la ciudad y...-**

-**Calma bombón no me pasara nada malo**- Sora se acerca a darle un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios -**nos vemos**-

-**S...si...nos...vemos**- dijo nerviosa la pelirosa mientras veía como Sora salía de la oficina; Sora le hacia sentir tantas cosas que ni siquiera sintio con Helios

Ya afuera de la mansión, Sora le pide a su luna pelota que se convierta en una patineta, rapidamente se aleja en ella

-**Esto es tan facíl**- decía Sora mientras esquivaba cuanto obstáculo se le cruzaba, pensaba en tantas cosas que si lograba esquivar a la gente era porque esta se quitaba, pero hubo una que no se quito

Michiru iba cargando las compras, venía sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que una persona en patineta venía hacia ella

-**QUITESE....OIGA QUE SE QUITE!!!- **escuchó Michiru la voz de una chica que venía de frente -**CUIDADO!!-**

Michiru lo único que supo fue que estaba encima de una persona

-**Auch**- dijo la persona debajo de ella, Michiru la observo bien, era una chica de 15 a 16 años, era una chica muy bonita -**oiga, me aplasta**-

-**Yo...yo...disculpa**- Michiru se levanto y ayudo a la jovencita a ponerse de pie, cuando la observo bien se dio cuenta de que se parecía a Haruka, por muy extraño que le parecio, su cuerpo y su mente le jugaron una mala broma o era el destino, lo único que supo es que tomo el rostro de la joven y la beso pensando en que era Haruka, la chica solo abrio los ojos ante la sorpresa mientras que sus manos tomaban de los hombros a la mujer que tenía enfrente

-**Disculpe, pero creo que esto no esta bien**- dice la chica, es ahí cuando Michiru se da cuenta de que no es Haruka, sus ojos lo dicen...sus ojos se parecen a los de ella

-**Perdona no era mi intención, es que te pareces mucho a la persona que mas amo en este mundo y...- **a Michiru se le empezarón a salir las lagrimas, la chica rubia no sabía que hacer

-**Este mire yo...lo siento...no quería atropellarla...este...-**cuando vio a Michiru llorar, algo dentro de ella la hizo sentirse mal, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, álgo en su interior le dolía, no supo porque pero la abrazo -**no te preocupes todo estara bien...mamá- **Sora cuando dijo eso empezó a sentir un dolor en el corazón **-ARGGG!!- **solto a Michiru para caer de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, justo donde se localiza el corazón, Michiru rapidamente se inclina a ella alcanzo a oir que le dijo "mamà"

San Diego, California

**-Y eso es...- **decía Megumi cuando escucho como su hija gritaba

**-ARGGGGG!!!-**

**-Haruka- **la reina se puso de pie **-Seiya por favor- **solo escucho que Seiya subio rapidamente al cuarto de Haruka

**-Qué sucede?- **pregunto Maker

-**Haruka esta teniendo una pesadilla**- Megumi empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras seguida por las recién llegadas, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Haruka y escucharon a Seiya hablar

-**Haru por favor calmate, vamos solo es una pesadilla**-

-**Reina Megumi qué le esta pasando a Haruka?- **preguntó Healer quie se acerco a donde estaba Haruka y le toco la frente -**por Dios esta ardiendo en friebe**- dijo la peliplateada preocupada

- **Su expresión...esta sufriendo aún en su subconciente, por qué no despierta?- **preguntó Maker

-**Vallan por un trapo y un poco de agua**- pidio Healer, Maker al ver que era serio salio rapidamente

-**Haruka-** decía Seiya mientras le tomaba la mano, solo veía que en el rostro de Haruka había muecas de dolor, no tardo mucho cuando Maker regreso con lo que le pidio Healer

-**Como veran, Haruka no esta es un coma normal, es peor que eso**-

-**A qué se refiere majestad?- **preguntó la princesa Kakyu

-**Haruka se encuentra en lo que se conoce como el "sueño eterno", lo que nosotros vemos son producto de pesadillas, recuerdos que la lastiman o de algún tormento que su subconciente le ha creado, en cambio cuando uno esta en coma la persona puede oir todo lo que esta a su alredor, pero en el sueño eterno no, esta completamente alejada de la realidad**-

-**Y algún día va a despertar?- **pregunto Healer aún con su mano en la frente de Haruka

-**Tal vez**- dijo Megumi antes de abandonar la habitación, después Seiya salio tras ella, no estaba conforme con la respuesta

Volviendo a Japón

**-"Donde estoy?"**- pensaba Sora abriendo los ojos y empezando a mirar hacia los lados y se fijo que estaba en una sala

-**Que bueno que despiertas**-

**-"Esa voz**"- pensaba Sora, la reconocio como la voz de la mujer a la que "atropello" -**us...usted...quien...por que?- **Sora no sabia que decir, la mujer que tenia enfrente se le hizo muy hermosa

-**Soy Michiru Kaioh y te traje a mi casa ya que te desmayastes en la calle- **le dijo mostrandole una sonrisa amigable, a lo que Sora se sonrojo

-**Gra...gracias**-

-**Cuàl es tu nombre?- **pregutno Michiru sentandose junto a Sora, quien lo unico que hizo fue alejarse de ella -**calma no muerdo**-

**-"No pero ya me robo un beso...mi primer beso"- **penso Sora, decidio decirle su nombre -**Sora Ten...do, si eso- **iba a decir Tenoh, pero prefirio no hacerlo

-**Oh mucho gusto Sora**- Michiru le extendio su mano, Sora la miro y la tomo **-"qué es esto que siento?, es como si fuera alguien muy importante para mi"- **pensaba Michiru al sentir en su corazón una alegría al ver a esa chica, pero no era la unica, Sora también se sentía igual

**-"Qué me pasa con esta señora?, apenas la conocí"- **Sora miraba de reojo a Michiru, le agradaba su presencia, se sentía segura con ella

-**Este, quieres quedarte a comer?, mira sufriste un accidente conmigo y tienes una herida en la cabeza...no grave pero sigue siendo herida**-

-**No...no sera molestia?**- iba a decir que no, pero su estomago decia que si

-**Por supuesto que no, anda ven-**

Sora se levanta y sigue a Michiru al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida y solo había 2 platos

-**Disculpe no vendra nadie más a comer?-**

-**Puedes llamarme Michiru y no, solo comeremos tu y yo**- dijo sonriendole a la jovencita, se sentaron a comer sin decir nada; por un lado Sora que no sabia que decir y Michiru solo se le quedaba viendo tratando de enter que era lo que pasaba con la jovencita -**dime como son tus papas?- **pregunto repentinamente

-**Bueno yo...solo conosco a mi papá**- dijo Sora bajando la mirada -**mi mamá, bueno no se mucho de ella pero...mi papá siempre dice que ella es y a sido el amor de su vida, de hecho herede sus ojos jejeje, a mi papá siempre le han gustado-**

**-Y tu papá?-**

-**Pues esta enfermo, no se de que pero...desde hace casi 3 años se quedo dormido y aun no despierta**- su rostro se puso triste

-**Y no tienes hermanos?-**

-**No, pero estoy a cuidado con una gran mujer, jejeje me llevo bien con su hija, se llama Aoi, es como una hermana para mi-** dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual enternecio a Michiru

Asi estuvieron conociendose todo el dia hasta la noche, cuando Michiru decidio llevarla cerca de donde vivía, ese dia fue "maravilloso", haciendo a un lado el accidente, para las 2, habia algo entre ellas que las unia pero no sabian qué, quizas si buscaran en Estados Unidos encontrarían la respuesta.


	7. PLATICAS YREVELACIONES

**CAPITULO 6 : PLATICAS...Y REVELACIONES**

Michiru venía manejando de regreso a su casa, mientras manejaba recordaba a la jovencita que acaba de conocer...accidentalmente, tenia varios sentimiento encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de haberla conocido y a la vez venía pensando en el gran parecido que tenia con Haruka, pero estaba tan apenada por haberla besado

**-"Qué verguenza Michiru, que ira a pensar de ti?...pero es que se parecia tanto a Haruka...no no, no tienes justificación"- **se venía regañando mentalmente mientras seguía manejando hasta que llego a su casa y vio que Hotaru ya había llegado

**-Mamá- Michiru donde andabas?-**

**-Tengo que contarte lo que me paso hoy desde que fui al centro comercial-**

**-Uyyy a ver-**

Michiru empieza a contarle como le fue en su día, tambien le cuenta todo lo que paso con Sora hasta que la dejo en su casa

-**Osea que besaste a una menor de edad que se parecía a papá Haruka?**- pregunto Hotaru con curiosidad

-**Si pero fue sin querer**-

-**Comprendo-** Hotaru se quedo pensando por un momento -**entonces me diras que paso realmente entre tu y papa Haruka, porque yo no me creo eso de que nunca te amo, ademas hay muchas cosas extrañas y creo que tengo el derecho a saber lo que realmente ocurrio no te parece?- **pregunto seriamente la pelinegra, Michiru desvio la mirada...era algo doloroso para ella hablar de esto y mas a su pequeña hija

-**Hotaru esto es muy dificil, pero tienes razon tienes derecho a saberlo pero...me temo que sera en otro momento, aun no estoy preparada para decirlo**- dijo Michiru llevandose una mano al corazón

-**Preparada?, mamá Michiru han pasado casi mas de 4 años...no creo que lo que halla pasado halla sido tan grave o si?- **pregunto entre molesta y preocupada

-**Ya veremos si en verdad no fue grave...pero creo que es hora que lo sepas**-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lita se encontraba en su departamento pensando en Haruka, su hermana mayor

-**Como no me di cuenta antes?....todo...todo por culpa de Michiru**- decía Haruka mientras se encontraba en su recamara viendo una foto de Haruka y ella abrazadas sacando la lengual al fotografo...mas bien a Andrew xD.

Después de la pelea contra Galaxia y bla bla bla, Haruka y Lita empezaron a tener una relacion mas cercana ya que la rubia se había dado uenta que Lita la admiraba por su forma de ser...por un momento penso que quería algo mas con ella pero como dije, solo era adimiracion.

-**Jejeje aun recuerdo cuando me preguntaste si queria ser tu hermana menor**-

**FLASH BACK**

_**-Lita sucede algo?-**_

_**-Haruka yo...no me siento bonita-**_

_**-Eh?- Haruka se le queda viendo...sin querer empieza a reirse -jajajaja, esa es tu preocupación?-**_

_**-No es gracioso Haruka, es algo muy serio-**_

_**-Pero Lita tu eres una chica muy bonita-**_

_**-Lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal- **dijo Lita suspirando_

_-**Eso no es verdad, tu eres una chica muy bonita, pero hay gente que no sabe apreciar la belleza de una rosa como tu**- dijo Haruka levantandole el menton -y** lo digo porque una rosa es fuerte y bonita...pero aveces no sabemos apreciar su belleza...asi piesno yo de ti, eres una rosa extraña y no se sabe como tratarte-**_

_-**Haruka, no sabía que pudieras decir cosas asi**-_

_-**Jejeje pequeña...bueno es un lado que no muestro muy seguido**- sonrio la rubia_

_**-Gracias Haruka, sabes como hacerme sentir mejor eres como una hermana mayor sabes?- **dijo Lita mirando tiernamente a Haruka_

_**-Bueno si es asi entonces tu seras mi pequeña hermana**-_

**FIN FLAS BACK**

**-Haruka**- dijo Lita seguida de un suspiro - **pero esto no se quedara asi**- rapidamente se puso de pie, se arreglo un poco y salio de su departamento con dirección a casa de Michiru; no podía seguir esperando a que Michiru hablara, si ella no lo hacía sería ella misma quien diria lo que sabe, aunque no es mucho pero si lo necesario para saber que Haruka se fue por culpa de la princesa de los mares

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya había salido de la casa buscando a la mamá de Haruka, iba molesto, como que tal vez iba a desperar? Haruka iba a despertar de eso estaba seguro, busco con la mirada a Megumi y la encontro enfrente al mar, si no supiera que la reina no cuenta con el sentido de la vista pensaria que observaba al mar

-**Seiya es hora de que sepas a donde fui hace unos días**- dijo la mujer sin voltear, Seiya solo se fue a parar junto a ella -**dime, tu sabes o has oido hablar sobre algo llamado Tokyo de Crystal?-**

**-Si algo, Haruka me conto que es el futuro reino de Serena y su novio...pero eso que tiene que ver?**- pregunto un poco curioso y molesto

-**En ese reino existe alguién que puede ayudar a que Haruka despierte, pedi permiso a mi amigo el rey Chronos para poder viajar por las puertas del tiempo y encontrarme con Sailor Plut-**

-**Sailor Plut?- **pregunto Seiya al recordar a cierta sailor que siempre que podía le impedía ver a Serena

-**Si asi es, Sailor Plut la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo**-

-**Para qué la busco?- **pregunto Seiya

-**Ella es la que conoce bien a esa persona que te digo, es la única que le puede permite el acceso por las puertas del tiempo...en fin, no nos queda de otra más que esperar- **Seiya no entendía nada, en su mente se le empezarón a formar ideas

-"**Quién sera esa persona?, puede que sea Michiru pero...no no no ella no puede ser...si por ella Haru se encuentra en ese estado...debería ser yo quien la desperte"**- pensab el pelinegro, sus preguntas no pasaron inadvertidas para la reina

-**Seiya, qué sucede?- **pregunto la reina megumi

-**Nada, solo me preguntaba si no podía reemplazar a Michiru en el corazon de Haruka**-

-**Me temo que no Seiya, solo aquella que desperto a Sailor Uranus en su momento, es la unica que puede hacer que regrese con nosotros**- dijo la reina dando un suspiro

-**PERO FUE ELLA QUIEN LA PUSO EN ESE ESTADO!- **grito furioso el pelinegro

-**Seiya...- **la reina iba a interrumpirlo pero prefirio dejar que hablara

**-Cuando regrese a este planeta temia encontrame con Haruka, sabia que lo primero que haria seria correrme, pero llego y me encuentro con una Haruka completamente diferente, no es aquella que yo conoci, esa de mirada fuerte que es capas de intimidarme-**

**-Comprendo- **

**-Reina Megumi por favor digame...quién es esa persona?...-**

**-No estoy muy segura de como se llama, lo único que se es que es una persona muy fuerte-**

**-Quién es?-**

**-Es la representación en persona de la unión del viento y del mar -**Seiya no comprendia, hasta que la reina volvio hablar **-es la hija de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, más bien, la hija de Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh-**

**-Qué dijo?- **pregunto Seiya con los ojos abiertos a más no poder...hija?...eso era una broma

-**No preguntes qué fue lo que paso y ni me llames loca porque esa es la verdad-**

-**Pero...cómo?-**

-**Te dije que no lo se**- la reina suspiro - **esa niña es la unica opción que tenemos en estos momentos...tiene que venir a buscar a Haruka antes de que acabe este mes**-

-**Antes de que se acabe?....a que se refiere?-**

-**No te lo dije por no preocuparte, pero a Haruka solo le queda un mes de vida-**

Eso fue peor que enfrentarse a Galaxia, peor que 1000 estocadas en el corazón...Seiya lo único que supo es que de su rostro salían lagrimas de impotencia, tristeza, furia, enojo y amor

-**Lo peor de todo, es que esa niña también puede morir dentro de un mes...tal vez sea mejor que también valla a pedir por la presencia de su hermana-**

-**Su...su...hermana?- **pregunto Seiya

-**Si su hermana...bueno eso luego te lo explicare**-

-**Es...espere...ahora qué pasara?-**

-**Pasara que tendremos que esperar a que esa niña de con la ubicación de Haruka, como te digo tal vez tenga que ir por su hermana por si las dudas**- dijo la reina con la voz entrecortada

-**No se preocupe reina Megumi, nosotras le ayudaremos**- se escucho la voz de la princesa Kakyu -**por favor**- miro a Healer y a Maker, quienes volvieron a tomar la apariencia de Yaten y Taiki

-**Chicos**- dijo Seiya sorprendido

**-Hemos acordado, que nosotros 2 iremos a Tokyo a investigar como estan las cosas**- dijo Taiki

-**Cualquier cosa se las haremos saber**-

-**Gracias chicos**- dijo la reina antes de que Yaten y Taiki se volvieran a convertir en sailors y desaparecer por completo de la playa como estrellas fugaces (¬¬u)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Qué...qué dices?- **pregunto horrorizada la pelinegra mientras veía a Michiru quien tenía el rostro cubierto de lagrimas

**-Lo que escuchas Hotaru**-

-**Pe...pero...fue tu esposo y...y...y...pero...y Haruka?-**

-**Nunca se lo pude explicar...no me lo permitio**-

-**Pero...pero...por....?- **ya no pudo preguntar porque en ese momento sono el timbre, Michiru se puso de pie, se seco con la mano las lagrimas y fue a abrir

-**Si?- **preguntó Michiru, hasta que identifico a la persona de enfrente -**hola Lita qué te trae...?- **ya no termino porque en ese momento sintio una fuerte abofetada en el rostro haciendo que callera al suelo

-**A TI TE ANDABA BUSCANDO MALDITA MENTIROSA!-**

**-Li... Lita- **trato de decir Michiru desde el suelo, mientras Hotaru corría al lado de Michiru

-**Pero qué te pasa Lita?-**

-**Qué me pasa?...QUE QUE ME PASA?- **grito Lita -**ME PASA, QUE ELLA**- señalando a Michiru -A** ESTADO MIENTIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO...POR SU CULPA HARUKA SE FUE...eres una MALDITA RESBALOSA!-**

**-Lita-**

**-Todas pensado lo peor de Haruka y tu tan tranquila...TE ODIO**-

-**Lita de que hablas?- **pregunto Hotaru mientras ayudaba a Michiru ponerse de pie

-**Hablo de que esta fulana sin verguenza le fue infiel a Haruka, la engaño y con un hombre, de eso hablo**-

-**Pero Lita eso no es cierto**-

-**No te metas Hotaru, no trates de defender lo indefendible**- en el rostro de Lita se podía ver la molestia y la repugnacia (o.o) que sentia hacia Michiru

-**Es que no entiendes...- **trato de decir Hotaru

-**ENTEDER QUE?, LO QUE HIZO ESTA MUJER CON ESE FULANO?, NO LA DEFIENDAS...ELLOS LO TENIAN TODO PLANEADO...EL...EL-** Lita no encontraba palabras para describir lo que pensaba de ese sujeto

-**EL ME VIOLO!- **grito Michiru...si ya lo sabía Hotaru...pues ya que sepa Lita

-**Qué?- **Lita solo se quedo parada...no escucho nada...solo observo el rostro de Michiru cubierto de lagrimas y dolor

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_disculpen la tardanza...pero por problemas de escuela y personales me costara trabajo actualizar rapidamente...pero no se preocupen ....en cuanto al Kazekage...ese esta de vacaciones jejeje_

_salu2_


	8. DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

**CAPITULO 7 : COINCIDENCIA O DESTINO ?**

Después de que Michiru dejo a Sora en su casa, la jovencita entro contenta por el encuentro que tuvo

**-Jejeje que señora tan agradable-**

**-De quien hablas Sora?-**

**-Oh hola bombón- **Rini venía bajando por las escaleras, estuvo todo el día esperando a Sora y esta nunca se comunico

-**Se puede saber donde te metiste?- **pregunto alzando una ceja y golpeando el suelo con un pie

-**Ah pues mira...- **le empezo a contar sobre lo que paso con Michiru, cuando dijo el nombre de la violonista, la pelirosa se tenso un poco cosa que la rubia noto - **sucede algo bombón?-**

-**Dijiste Michiru Kaioh?- **pregunto la pelirosa un poco temerosa

-**Si por?-**

-**Ah por nada**- dijo la pelirosa llevandose una mano a la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente, aunque la rubia no lo noto

-**Ah bueno, entonces me voy a dormir, es mejor que tu también hagas lo mismo bombón**- dijo Sora acercandose a donde estaba la pelirosa

-**Si descansa**-

**-Tu también**- Sora iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la pelirosa voltea su rostro logrando que sus labios queden juntos, las 2 chicas se quedan viendo a los ojos sin separar sus labios, mientras la rubia pone una mano en la cintura de la pelirosa, esta coloca sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia. No supieron como, ni quien, ni cuando, solo sabían que se estaban besando

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Tokyo de Crystal**

En una habitación bien iluminada, se encontraba una bella dama sentada en la orilla de una gran cama

**-Mi amor, vengo a verte como todos los días...a platicarte de como esta Sora-**

Se escuchaba como le hablaba a esa persona con amor; mientras que por fuera pasaba una chica de pelo color aguamarina

**-"Donde estara mi mamá?"- **pensaba Aoi, quien se encontraba caminando por el palacio de la Neo Reina -"**me preguntó como estara lady Uranus?"- **la jovencita se acerca a la puerta, la cual se encontraba entre abierta, iba a entrar cuando escucha unos sollozos

-**Sabes?, tu pequeño torbellino viajo al pasado...es una chica valiente a pesar del malestar que aqueja su corazón**-

**-"Esa voz...se parece a la de mi mamá**"- decide acercarse un poco mas para poder escuchar mejor

-**Amor pronto despertaras, estoy segura de eso- **se seguían escuchando más sollozos, la mujer estaba llorando -**pronto estaremos juntas, con nuestras hijas, como una familia...como lo que siempre soñamos recuerdas?-**

**-"Es mi madre, pero de que habla?"- **

**-Nuestras hijas han crecido separadas...sabes amor? ellas se quieren como hermanas sin saber que realmente lo son...que yo soy la madre de Sora y tu...pues lo que siempre quize que fueras...de Aoi...su padre-**

"**Eh?"-**

-**Haruka, despierta...te necesito...te amo...Haruka**-

Aoi ya no quiso seguir escuchando, se aleja de ahi discretamente hasta llegar a los jardines del palacio y empezo a llorar; ahora entendía porque su mamá siempre decía que el viento era algo que siempre amaría, algo que siempre a amado

-**Entonces...eso significa...que Sora es mi hermana?- **se preguntaba la chica quien tenía sus manos sujetandose la cabeza, estaba tratando de comprender lo que escucho...no...no lograba captar bien, procesar la información. La voz de su mamá, declarando su amor a la mamá o papá...ya no sabía como referirse a Uranus...entonces...?...ahora entendía porque cuando la veían su mamá se emocionaba mucho y más al ver a Sora, después de todo crecio lejos de ellas 2.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Epóca actual**

Sora y Rini...después de besarse se encontraban nerviosas, felices...sentimientos extraños que invadían sus cuerpos, amanecirón de muy buen humor y optarón por salir a pasear a la ciudad y a desayunar. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las calles platicaban de todo un poco, Rini sobre los viajes que había hecho a esa epoca y Sora sobre Haruka. Se daban cuenta que cada palabra que decían estaba llena de sentimiento dependiendo tambien de que hablaran. Rini recordo a Neherenia y no le hizo mucha gracia, pero también recordo a Hotaru y eso la emociono ya que se convirtio en una buena amiga.

Y hablando de Hotaru, ella se encontraba cerca de ellas 2 pensando en lo que habría ocurrido entre Haruka y Michiru. Simple y sencillamente no compredía lo que ocurrio, aunque estaba segura que fue algo grave como para que Haruka tomara la decisión de irse lejos de Japón y dejar de ser una sailor.

Las chicas caminaban sin saber que se encontrarian de una forma un poco...accidentada

-**SORA CUIDADO**!- exclamo Rini al ver que iban a chocar con una chica, más bien Sora

-**Eh?- **lo único que supo Sora es que estaba encima de una pelinegra con ojos color violetas y muy bonita. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos, mientras que Rini inexplicablemente se sintio un poco molesta y fue a levantar a la rubia

-**Sora estas bien?-**

**-Si estoy bien**- la rubia se voltea y se acerca a la pelinegra para ayudarla a ponerse de pie -**disculpame por favor**-

-**No te preocupes**- Hotaru acepta la ayuda y se pone de pie, cuando lo esta Rini se lleva una gran sopresa y Hotaru no se queda atrás -**Rini?-**

-**Ho...Hotaru-**

Sora solo se quedo observando...sera que comenzarían los problemas en esa epóca?...tal vez

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Al fin llegamos Maker-**

**-Solo espero que las cosas no esten muy complicadas en este lugar...la verdad no se que pueda pasar-**

**-A nosotras lo único que nos debe preocupar es encontrar a esa chica y poder ayudar a Haruka...aún sigo sin enteder como Michiru fue capaz de...bueno no importa-**

-**Sera mejor que nos tranformemos-**

**-Tienes razón- **

En ese momento aparecieron Taiki y Yaten Kou dispuestos a cumplir con su nueva misión...salvar la vida de Haruka

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_ok...una disculpa por el retardo...tuve asuntos escolares k resolver y bueno...escuela y ics y no se llevan jejeje...y de hecho el kap me salio mas o menos...casi no me hizo gracia, pero pometo k el otro sera mejor salu2_


	9. VERDAD O MENTIRA? SUEÑO O REALIDAD? 1

_**CAPITULO 8 : VERDAD O MENTIRA?, SUEÑO O REALIDAD? [PARTE 1]**_

_{El capítulo se centra en el momento en que llegan las stars ligths a casa de Haruka, Seiya y Megumi, asi que solo será Haruka}_

_**Recuerdo de Haruka o sueño?...o más bien pesadilla?**_

_Era el día más importante y especial para Haruka. Era el día que tanto ella como Michiru habían esperado...disimuladamente, ya que Haruka se había dado cuenta de algo: Michiru deseaba casarse_

_**"Hoy es el día...espero que todo salga bien"**_

_Eran los pensamientos de Haruka mientras se bañaba. Había estado preparando todo a los 5 meses de que todo el asunto con Galaxia había pasado y después de escuchar a Serena decir que muy pronto se casaria con su amado Darien cuando, ahora si, regresara de Estados Unidos. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que Michiru, indiscretamente deseaba casarse_

_**"Vamos Haruka...no es tan dificil, solo preguntarle y listo...además has hecho cosas mucho más dificiles"**_

_Termino de bañarse, seco su cuerpo, busco su ropa que se iba a poner esa noche, comenzo a vestirse. Debes en cuando se miraba en el espejo para ver que nada estuviera fuera de lugar._

_**-Perfecto-**_

_Dijo al verse al espejo vestida de smoking negro, su pelo bien acomodado...todo en ordén como a ella le gustaba. Se acerca al tocador y toma una cajita negra de terciopelo, la guarda en la bolsa del saco y sale de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba. Qué hacia ahí?, según le dijo a Michiru tuvo que hacer un viaje por el norte de Europa, pero realmente estuvo 2 semanas "encerrada" buscando y preparando todo para el cumpleaños de Michiru y todo se le facilito con la ayuda que obtuvo de Lita. No tardo en ir a buscar a Michiru en la casa que antes compartieron con Setsuna y Hotaru, que hasta ese momento vivía con el profesor Tomoe. Llego en su bebe amarillo, bajo y toco el timbre esperando que abrieran, cosa que no tardo mucho_

_**-AMOOOORRR!-**_

_Oh si, la mujer de sus sueños, su sirena, su amor...su verdadero y único amor estaba frente a ella: Michiru Kaioh_

_**-Hola sirena, veo que me extrañaste-**_

_**-Por supuesto que si...2...2 semanas sin ti, fue una eternidad Ruka, no me vuelvas a dejar tanto tiempo solita si?- **le dijo Michiru mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Haruka_

_-**No te preocupes, ya no lo volvere a hacer**- sonrie y se acerca a besar amorosamente, a la que esperaba se convirtiera en su esposa, se separa un poco del beso y la mira a los ojos -**te ves mucho más hermosa esta noche**- y era cierto, ya que esa noche Michiru portaba un vestido escotado y pegado a su cuerpo, de color rojo...muy hermosa para la vista de cualquiera_

_**-Y tu te ves mucho más guapa**- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente y después volvía a besarla tiernamente -**y digame jovén Tenoh, a donde me llevara esta noche?- **_

_Haruka solo sonríe traviesamente, mete su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, saca un pañuelo y se acerca a Michiru para comenzar a taparle los ojos_

_**-Espera y veras-** le toma su mano y delicadamente la lleva a su auto para despues ayudarla a subir y dejar que se acomodara en el asiento. Después de eso subio al lado que le correspondía, encendio el auto y arranco llevando a su amor a...x lugar. Durante el camino fueron platicando de varias cosas, uno que otro beso por parte de Haruka en la mejilla de Michiru_

_-**Ruka, falta mucho?- **_

_-**Eh...no, ya llegamos de hecho**- dijo la rubia viendo el lugar hasta al cual había manejado -**esperame tantito**- rapidamente se baja del auto y le va abrir para poder ayudarla a bajar_

_-**Donde estamos?- **pregunto estando de pie y tratando de quitarse el pañuelo, sonrie cuando siente las manos de su rubia sobre las de ella y después comienza a quitarle el pañuelo, pero no del todo, ya que solo noto como una mano de Haruka aun sostenia el pañuelo_

_**-Feliz cumple años Michiru- **_

_Michiru solo vio como la mano de Haruka era apartada de su vista y lo primero que vio fue una hermosa rosa roja_

_**-Oh Haruka es hermosa-**_

_**-No tanto como tu**- le dijo Haruka, dandole un corto beso en los labios -**pero tu regalo esta enfrente- **dijo señalando con un dedo hacia cierto crucero que Michiru conocía bien y que le traía, recuerdos gratos y no tan gratos_

_**-Haruka...es...es...oh por Dios cómo le hiciste?- **pregunto toda emocionada, volteando a ver a su princesa de los vientos_

_**-Un poco de suerte, un poco de dinero y contar con el amor de mi amada sirena que es lo mejor que tengo...con eso uno logra milagros- H**aruka comenzo a reirse ligeramente recordando su odisea para poder conseguir ese lugar_

_**-Es increible amor...estoy...estoy...-**_

_**-Sin palabras?- **pregunto Haruka alzando una ceja al ver que el amor de su vida no podía articular palabras; Michiru solo asintio con la cabeza ya que era cierto que no podía pensar...si podía pero no coherentemente._

_**-Aja**- Michiru solo seguía mirando, que no se dio cuenta en que momento Haruka la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a dentro del crucero. Cuando reacciono se fijo que ya estaba adentro, justo en las escaleras en las que Haruka la había rechazado cosa que más le sorprendio...pero seguía sin poder hablar. Lo único que sabía, es que esa noche sería inolvidable y eso lo noto en la mirada de Haruka._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aver...hola mundo!-una grandisima disculpa por apenas publicar, pero he tenido problemas, personales, escuela...en fin...problemas que no me dejaban inspirarme.

Este capitulo sera en 2 partes, por qué?, porque en el otro ya sabremos que paso entre Haruka y Michiru, ahorita es para darle emocion al vez...millones y grandisimas disculpas por mi retraso, Kaezekage tambié, esta apunto de ser actualizado

Salu2


	10. VERDAD O MENTIRA? SUEÑO O REALIDAD? 2

**_CAPITULO 8 : VERDAD O MENTIRA?, SUEÑO O REALIDAD? [PARTE 2]_**

_Haruka y Michiru ya se encontraban cenando dentro de ese crucero que tantos recuerdos les traía a sus mentes y sus corazones. Haruka debía reconocer que en el momento en que conoció a Michiru su vida ya no fue la misma y no por el hecho de ser una sailor, eso era lo menos, sino por el hecho de que de su hermosa sirena se había metido en su corazón en el momento que la conoció, aunque siendo sinceros la sirena ya era dueña de ese corazón desde los tiempos del antiguo Milenio de Plata._

_Michiru por su parte, aún no podía creer que tuviera el amor de una persona como Haruka. Era coqueta con cuanta mujer se le acercara, pero eso no le molestaba porque estaba más que segura que el amor de la sailor del viento era exclusivamente de ella y que ella es y sería por el resto de sus vidas la dueña de su corazón. Esa idea hizo sonreír a Michiru. Era una sonrisa de pura felicidad, sincera y llena de amor, sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por su rubia._

_-**Y esa sonrisa sirena?, en qué andarás pensando eh?**-pregunto de forma curiosa mientras tomaba un poco de vino sin despegar su vista de sus hermosos ojos color turquesa, algo que produjo un leve sonrojo en la belleza marina._

_**-En todo Haruka, en todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras desde que nos conocimos, sobre la decisión que había tomado después de tu rechazo… ese día de tu carrera de autos, yo estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que no te convirtieras en sailor, me dolía el saber que no estarías conmigo en la misión, pero me importo más proteger tu vida que la mía**-decía todo eso mientras una lagrima hacia acto de presencia. Pese a que ya había pasado tiempo de ese evento, el solo hecho de pensar que Haruka pudo haber muerto ese día o que definitivamente no sería nadie en la vida de la rubia, le dolía y demasiado. Haruka la miraba y decide tomar su mano para acariciarla con el pulgar mientras la miraba –** siempre lo he dicho y hoy lo sostengo, un mundo sin Haruka, no merece ser salvado**-dijo la belleza marina con una sonrisa encantadora mientras Haruka la miraba con una sonrisa, para luego acercarse a ella poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla derecha y luego besarla suavemente, beso que es bien recibido por la sirena. Fue un beso breve, pero eso no importaba, si no el sentimiento con el que se habían besado. Después de separarse del beso, Haruka mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una cajita negra, luego alza su vista a Michiru y le toma la mano._

_-**Michiru, después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado las 2, de conocernos absolutamente por completo…me preguntaba si tu estarías dispuesta a dejar de ser la señorita Kaioh y volverte la señora de Tenoh?**-ok, Haruka era mala para este tipo de declaraciones. Solo esperaba que Michiru dijera algo, aunque la chica estaba sin habla. Haruka sonríe un poco y saca la cajita, abriéndola y mostrando en su interior un anillo de plata, con una pequeña turquesa y a su alrededor varios diamantitos. Se veía sencillo pero para Michi valía mucho – **te quieres casar conmigo?**-preguntó Haruka, a lo que Michiru solo pudo tomando el rostro y besándola con mucho amor. Haruka corresponde feliz el beso, beso que tuvo que cortar Michiru para poder darle la respuesta que tanto quería su amado viento._

_**-Si acepto…acepto ser tu esposa Haruka**-dijo la bella mujer, sintiendo como de sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a caer lagrimas de felicidad. Nunca pensó que después de tanto sufrimiento al fin iba a ser feliz con su único y verdero amor **–te amo Haruka**- mira a Haruk,a quien le toma su mano y con suma delicadeza comienza a ponerle el anillo, el cual entra sin dificultad en el dedo de la violinista. Ya teniendo el anillo, Michiru abraza con fuerza a Haruka. En ese momento comienza a sonar una canción (?), mirá a Haruka y esta le sonríe tomandola de la cintura y comenzando a bailar suavemente. Ambas se pierden en ese momento, sabiendo que dentro de poco sus vidas cambiarían…más bien, ya han cambiado desde el momento en que se conocieron._

_En ese momento comienza a sonar una canción que al parecer era nueva porque ni una de las 2 la había escuchado con anterioridad, pero eso no importaba sino el hecho de estar juntas y seguras de que nada ni nadie interrumpirá su amor._

_**Tengo un pobre corazón**_  
_**que a veces se rompió**_  
_**se apagó pero nunca se rindió**_

_**Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión**_  
_**que llegara un ángel me levante**_  
_**y que me pida que lo ame**_

_**Y de pronto un día de suerte**_  
_**se me hizo conocerte**_  
_**y te cruzaste en mi camino**_  
_**ahora creo en el destino**_

_**Tenerte por siempre conmigo**_  
_**pero más suerte es quererte tanto**_  
_**que tu sientas lo mismo**_

_**Dicen que este loco amor**_  
_**no tiene solución**_  
_**que tu mundo y mi mundo no**_  
_**que tu mundo y mi mundo no**_

_**Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión**_  
_**que llegara un ángel me levante**_  
_**y que me pida que lo ame**_

_**Y de pronto un día de suerte**_  
_**se me hizo conocerte**_  
_**y te cruzaste en mi camino**_  
_**ahora creo en el destino**_

_**Tenerte por siempre conmigo**_  
_**pero más suerte es quererte tanto**_  
_**que tu sientas lo mismo**_

_**Y de pronto un día de suerte**_  
_**se me hizo conocerte**_  
_**y te cruzaste en mi camino**_  
_**ahora creo en el destino**_

_**Tenerte por siempre conmigo**_  
_**pero más suerte es quererte tanto**_  
_**pero mas suerte es quererte tanto**_  
_**y que tu sientas lo mismo**_

_La canción termino y Haruka se dedico a mirar a su bella sirena la cual también miraba fijamente a Haruka quien solo la abrazo para poder sentir su calor combinado con el de ella. Separa un poco su rostro para poder mirarla, mirando esos ojos del mismo color que el océano que de alguna forma lograban atraparla._

_Un suave beso fue lo que culmino con esas imágenes. Después de eso, solo pasaron imágenes que para cualquiera serían confusas, pero para Haruka eran las imágenes más claras que pudieran existir: Michiru y ella haciendo el amor, un aeropuerto, competencia de F1 en Monaco, un hotel de lujo, Michiru con otro hombre… Si todo era claro, la última imagen era más que suficiente para que Haruka ya no quisiera recordar ese momento. Solo sentía dolor, odio y culpa. Culpa?, si, culpa por haber confiado en que Michiru jamás se fijaría en un hombre, pero más que nada en haber confiado en Michiru._

_Con ese pensamiento Haruka regreso a Japón con la intención de llevarse todas sus cosas lejos de Michiru ya que no quería seguir teniendo relación con Michiru, pero se le estaba olvidando que también tenían amistades en común, empezando por Hotaru y Serena. Tenía que pensar seriamente que hacer; sin embargo, no tardo en tomar la decisión que considero que sería la más adecuada. Seguro la odiarían pero era lo mejor._

_Al llegar a Japón, llegó a la casa que era de las Outers como solían decir las otras chicas, donde al momento de poner un pie en esa casa sintió una ola de emociones que lo único que le producieron fue asco al grado de tener que ir al baño para vomitar lo que significaba que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo que sacara todos esos malestares que le estaban incomodando en ese momento. Después de ese momento, se lavo el rostro, la boca y salio del baño para mirar la casa mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a su habitación para ir sacando sus cosas, en pocas palabras ropa y accesorios._

_No era mucho lo que se llevaría, según Haruka. Solo saco la ropa y la metió en 4 maletas las cuales eran grandes. Teniendo todo guardado y dejando la casa como la encontró, subió las maletas a su auto, el amarillo ese que siempre le ha sido fiel. Se monta a su auto rápidamente y se aleja de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Había un lugar en donde dejaría sus cosas, un lugar que nunca le había mencionado a Michiru y ese lugar sería la "Mansión Tenoh". Sus padres estaban muertos pero no por eso abandonado. Cada mes iba una señora que era de confianza en ese entonces de Haruka a limpiar para que no se acumulara tanto el polvo._

_No tardo en llegar y en dejar sus cosas en la que fue su habitación. Al mirar, nota que esta limpio, así que sonríe y sin más se deja caer en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, quería dormir pero era consciente de que en su mente aparecerían los recuerdos de Michiru. ¿Y qué más daba en ese momento? se deja vencer por el sueño y duerme plácidamente._

_Al otro día, se despierta y va la oficina con la intención de escribir unas cartas, pero al llegar nota que había una foto de ella dentro de un marco que al parecer se había colado entre su ropa. Toma el porta retrato y mira la fotografía. No hace nada hasta que se pone detrás del escritorio y dejar caer el objeto, rompiéndose el vidrio en varios pedazos. Rápidamente toma la fotografía y la rompe a la mitad, no haría más basura en ese lugar. Suelta un suspiro y se sienta para calmarse un poco y luego comenzar a escribir las cartas._

_Media hora después había solicitado un taxi el cual la llevo a la casa que horas atrás había visitado. Llevaba una caja pequeña pero dentro de esta iban su pluma de transformación, su reloj comunicador y una cadena con un dije de cruz, regalo de Michiru. Al llegar a la casa, la mira fijamente y sin más entra hasta la cocina donde deja la caja. Mira todo por última vez y vuelve a subir al taxi quien seguía esperando por Haruka._

_Estaba huyendo, Haruka otra vez huía en vez de enfrentar a Michiru pero no podía, sentía que si lo hacía haría algo muy estúpido y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Más bien estaba confundida pero ya lo había decidido: se iría a Estados Unidos y ahí viviría en paz, si eso haría._

_Y si, así fue. Tuvo su competencia unas semanas después, la gano y por pura precaución decidió retirarse de las competencias automovilísticas. Días después, un día en el que se encontraba caminando en una playa de San Diego decidió sentarse y mirar al mar para perderse en su mundo, igual como lo hacía Michiru. Cerros sus ojos y solo sintio como caían lagrimas, lloraba en silencio, después de mucho lloraba y cuando al fin lo hace, llego quien menos esperaba_

_**-"Kou"-**_

_Si, Seiya Kou. Quien diría que ese idiota, bueno para nada, torpe, loser y sin fin de adjetivos que tenía Haruka para el, se convertiría en su amigo y después...su novio. No eran novios formalmente, más bien eran pareja, pero nada más. Amantes?, amigos con derecho? lo que sea pero Haruka lo quería, no lo amaba como llego a amar a Michiru pero se querían, para Haruka era suficiente._

_Hasta que un buen día, casi 3 años después de haberse ido de Japón, de llevar una vida normal, su pasado iba a su encuentro; no literalmente, pero Michiru había comenzando una gira de conciertos y esta gira incluía Estados Unidos, justamente donde se encontraba Haruka. Era demasiada tentación para Haruka, quería saber de Michiru, quería verla pese a todo a aun la amaba pero ¿ella? De seguro estaría feliz con ese idiota. Haruka no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida y bueno, estaba Seiya._

_Quizás si solo veía a Michiru y se aseguraba que estaba bien podría estar en paz. Eso haría. La vería por última vez, en caso de que así fuese. Sin decirle nada a Seiya, salio con un casco y se fue en su motocicleta. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que se encontraría. ¿Seguiría Michiru amándola?, ¿la odiaría por dejarla? aunque si lo pensaba bien, Haruka había tenido más que suficientes motivos para dejarla, en todo caso Haruka seguía siendo la indignada, la victima por así decirlo._

_Haruka pensaba en todo lo que podría pasar y se preguntaba si en verdad tenía sentido buscar a Michiru; sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz de color verde aguamarina impacto en sus ojos haciendo que perdiera por completo el control de su motocicleta. Todo quedo oscuro, Haruka se encontraba en el piso mojado buscando su pluma de transformación pero fue cuando recordo que la había dejado en Japón. Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía, no entendía porque y fue ahí cuando lo entendió, lo que estaba pasando de alguna forma era por haber dejado a Michiru sin si quiera pedir una explicación de lo que había pasado en Roma, ese siempre había sido su error, tomar decisiones apresuradas. Poco a poco la poca luz que había en ese lugar estaba desapareciendo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente y no entendía porque, solo sabía que quería cerrar sus ojos y si era posible que fuese para siempre._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**{Época actual}**

**-Rini, qué haces aquí?...tu, tu deberías estar en otra época- **decía Hotaru quien era ayudada por Sora para ponerse de pie. No podía creer que su amiga estuviera en esta época, eso la ponía feliz pero eso significaba que algo malo había ocurrido en el futuro.

-**Hotaru...yo..a ti no te puedo mentir**- dijo la chica para luego mirar a Sora quien no sabía que decir pero lo que si, es que había notado que ellas 2 se conocían y de ser así quizas ella pudiese ayudar a buscar a su papá Haruka** -si hay problemas en el futuro, pero te contare con calma en otro sitio, solo espero que esto quede entre los 3- **

Las 3 chicas se miraron y asintieron para caminar en dirección a la casa donde Rini y Sora se estaban quedando. Hotaru por su parte se había percatado del parecido que tenía Sora con Haruka, salvo por los ojos y el largo del cabello. Prefirio no decir nada y seguir caminando, tenía demasiadas preguntas para Rini.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Desde cuando no público? no me digan ._. pero aquí esta el cap que es la continuación del anterior. Agradezco los reviews que dejan. _

_En cuanto al otro fic, ese ya casi esta próximo a publicación :3 _

_Salu2_


	11. DESTINO MARAVILLOSO

**CAPITULO** **9 : DESTINO MARAVILLOSO**

******Tokyo de Crystal**

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Aoi? De alguna forma, sentía que todo lo que conocía se derrumbaba o eso creía porque probablemente podría ganar una hermana y no cualquiera, sino que se trataría de Sora con quien tenía una buena relación parecida a la de unas hermanas. Pero, siempre existen peros en la vida, no podía lograr comprender el porque las habían separado.

**-Debo de hablar con mi madre- **sin pensarlo más, se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitación de su madre. Toca la puerta pero nadie le abre, así que decide entrar a la habitación. Al hacerlo, recorre el cuarto con su mirada por cualquier caso de que su madre estuviera cerca pero nada, salvo por una pequeña caja que estaba sobre la cama **-¿será correcto que la abra?- **se dijo la chica para si misma, pero sabía que si no lo hacía podría quedarse con una gran duda. Toma un poco de aire y toma la caja sin abrirla, lo mejor sería que se sentara en la cama y la abriera y así lo hizo.

Con cuidado, como si fuese un tesoro, fue abriendo la caja para ver que era lo que guardaba su mamá en esa cosa. Lo primero que vio fue una foto de Sora y de Haruka mirando hacia la cámara y sonriendo, una imagen que le hizo sonreír sin duda alguna, aunque se le hacía conocida. Dejo esa foto a un lado y luego saco otra foto donde se veía a Haruka cargando a una bebe de 2 años más o menos y no era cualquier bebe, era Aoi y le estaba sonriendo a la rubia quien le hacía gestos para hacerla sonreír. Esa imagen había logrado que en sus ojos comenzaran a formarse pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad sin estar segura del motivo del porque de esa reacción de su cuerpo. Había visto suficiente, sus sospechas eran ciertas y se sentía feliz, extraño pero así era.

Dejo las fotos con cuidado, logrando ver algunas en las que salía Michiru con Sora de 3 años y noto que estaban felices; pero hubo un objeto que logro captar su atención pero no debía tocarlo, no estaba segura de que pudiese tratarse. Solo sabía que era extraño que su madre tuviera esa cosa con forma de estrella. Soltó un suspiro y dejo la caja en paz para luego secarse las lagrimas. Tomando las medidas necesarias, salio de la habitación de Michiru para ir a casa de Sora. Después de todo, sabía como entrar a esa casa.

**Época Actual **

**-¿Qué haces en el pasado Rini?- **pregunto Hotaru a su amiga de pelo rosado, tratando de parecer tranquila pero era algo que no podía demostrar, sabiendo que cuando Rini estaba en esta época era porque algo malo estaba pasando en el futuro. Por si fuera poco, la compañía de Rini parecía serle conocida. Ese color de piel, el color de su cabello y la forma en que le miraba se le hacían conocidas, salvo por los ojos. Entonces fue que se percato con quien le estaba comprando **-Rini...esta persona..**.-

-**Hotaru ¿podemos hablar en privado?** - Rini miro a Sora para pedirle solo con la mirada que se fuera, ya después hablaría con ella y le explicaría que era lo que estaba pasando

**-Claro, creo que lo necesitan y bueno, así puedo hacer otras cosas- **dijo Sora antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla a Hotaru y con otro beso, pero este cerca de sus labios a Hotaru, situación que alcanzo a ver la sailor de la destrucción. Sora sin más, se fue corriendo quien sabe a donde. La mirada de Rini se había quedado fija en la dirección que había tomado Sora, lo mismo paso con Hotaru pero luego reacciono y miro a su amiga.

No dijeron nada, Rini solo le indico que la siguiera a un parque había cerca. No estaba segura que tanto debía contarle a Hotaru, pero pensaba que si no hablaba con alguien del pasado no podrían avanzar en su misión.

-**Bueno Rini, me dirás lo que esta pasando**?- pregunto Hotaru a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Rini quien pensaba que palabras decirle a su amiga para que lo tomara con calma

**-Solo si prometes no decirle a nadie lo que te diré, en especial a Michiru y de paso Sora-** dijo Rini suspirando y luego mirando al frente, esperando que en ese momento no aparecieran las amigas de Serena o Sora -**en efecto, a pasado algo en el futuro pero no es "tan" grave-** decía Rini mientras pensaba que decir -**en el futuro, por alguna extraña razón Haruka a estado inconsciente por más de 4 años y bueno, de alguna forma eso a afectado a Sora de forma que sin avisar sufre de dolores en el corazón por así decirlo -**

**-¿Haruka? osea que...- **Hotaru en ese momento recordó que Michiru y las chicas le habían dicho que su papá Haruka las había abandonado, luego supo lo de Michiru y la situación cambio un poco pero seguía igual: Haruka se había ido y eso era lo que importaba -**pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Sora en todo esto?-**

**-Pues bueno, Sora es hija de Haruka- **dijo Rini mirando de reojo a Hotaru quien estaba sorprendida. Nunca penso que Haruka fuese a tener una hija, nunca la había imaginado con otra persona que no fuese Michiru y menos con un hombre. Esa reacción en la pelinegra, hizo que Rini la mirara -**no pienses cosas que no son, Haruka es su padre-** dijo Rini logrando dejar confundida a Hotaru ¿Padre? y entonces ¿quién sería la madre?

-**Un momento...sus ojos son del mismo color que los de...**- Hotaru se había quedado sorprendida a más no poder. Estaba confundida si pero por dentro estaba feliz por lo que acababa de descubrir

-**Si Hotaru, Sora es hija de Haruka y Michiru-** sonrío levemente Rini al recordar a esas personas -**y no solo eso, tiene una hermana que se llama Aoi y que se parece mucho a Michiru- **dijo Rini sonriendo, pero al ver a Hotaru con lagrimas en su rostro se preocupo -**¿Taru?**-

**-Es...es increíble...el sueño de mamá Michiru se hará realidad...todos estos años de sufrimiento por parte de Michiru tendrán una maravillosa recompensa- ** decía Hotaru mientras trataba de secar sus lagrimas. Estaba feliz porque sabía que en el futuro sus papas adoptivos estaban juntos y con una familia, con hijos propios.

-**Eh si bueno verás, no todo es tan sencillo-** decía Rini mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos - **Sora no sabe que Michiru es su madre y Aoi no sabe que Haruka es su padre- **

Ante eso, Hotaru otra vez volvió a a quedarse sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba. Sin duda tendría mucho de que hablar con Sora para entender o por lo menos tratar de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**"Por qué sigo pensando en Sora? de alguna forma, siento ganas de querer abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, como si quisiera protegerla pero no se de que...es raro, es como si quisiera que esa chica fuese algo más...como una hija"- **pensaba Michiru mientras llegaba a una plaza que había cerca de donde había conocido a Sora. En ese momento, comenzó a escuchar aplausos y alcanzo a ver un grupo de gente alrededor de una persona. Como pudo, se adentro entre esas personas hasta quedar enfrente y ver cual era el motivo de tanto escándalo.

-**Es genial esta persona, tan jovencita y toca estupendamente el violín- **decía uno de los presentes, lo cual logro captar la atención de Michiru quien volteo a ver al frente y se encontro con la mirada azul de Sora quien se había quedado sorprendida de la presencia de la bella chica.

-**"Esa mujer...tocare lo mejor que pueda para que se sorprenda"**- pensó Sora mientras ponía un violín de cristal sobre su hombro y cerraba sus ojos para tocar la melodía que había decidido dedicarle a Michiru, pero inconscientemente comenzó a tocar otra.

**"-Esa melodía..."** - Michiru al momento de escucharla se sorprendió. Era una canción que Michiru había estado tratando de tocar en violín en vista de que en ese entonces Haruka la había ignorado cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Pero después las cosas cambiaron y comenzaron a llevarse bien, pero cuando tuvo que confesarle sus sentimientos, también sabía que ese día significaba que iba a morir por ir en búsqueda de los dichosos talismanes. Michiru solo veía como Sora tocaba su violín de forma que quería que Michiru sintiera el verdadero significado de esa canción -**Increíble**- dijo en voz baja Michiru y sin darse cuenta, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas. Sora sin darse cuenta había conseguido lo que quería.

Al terminar de tocar, Sora abrió sus ojos para buscar a Michiru sin darle mayor importancia a los aplausos que estaba recibiendo por parte de la gente que se había detenido a escucharle tocar. Al momento de verla, su mirada color esmeralda se cruzo con la aguamarina de Michiru. Lentamente, Sora se acerco a Michiru y sin saber muy bien porque la abrazo, abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente por Michiru quien de alguna forma se sintió en confianza y comenzó a llorar, remedio que sin duda curaría un poco el dolor que ha tenido desde que Haruka la dejo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-**Sigo pensando que no obtendremos mucha información si no nos acercamos a esas niñas**-

**-Taiki, entiende que no quiero estar cerca de esas locas**- decía Yaten quien se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo con unas gafas oscuras -**que por cierto, las chicas de este planeta ya olvidaron quienes eramos-**

-**Es mejor así, además a ti siempre te molestaban tus fans**- dijo Taiki pero por algun motivo giro su rostro hacia la izquierda, justo donde se encontraba Michiru y una persona que no conocía **-pero si es...Yaten, creo que podemos avanzar algo con nuestra pequeña investigación-**

-**¿Ah? ¿a qué te refieres Taiki?**- pregunto Yaten, pero al ver hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirad de Taiki lo comprendió **-oh- **ambos chicos observaron por un momento lo que estaba haciendo Michiru con esa persona que tenia cierto toque de familiaridad pero no sabían de donde.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras Sora seguía abrazando a Michiru, no se había percatado que la mujer había dejado de llorar, simplemente disfrutaba del abrazo que se estaban dando en esos momentos como si con eso fuesen a calmar el dolor que ambas tenían por Haruka.

-**Lo siento Sora, debes pensar que estoy loca y esas cosas...yo de verdad lo siento-**

-**No se preocupe señori...digo Michiru-** decía Sora mientras le daba su pañuelo a Michiru para que se secara sus lagrimas -**de alguna forma a mi me hacía falta ese abrazo; no se como explicarte pero es que necesitaba abrazarte...es extraño pero no se como explicarlo**- decía Sora mientras miraba a Michiru levemente sonrojada.

-**Sora, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar**- dijo Michiru mientras miraba a Sora y trataba de sonreirle -**esa melodía que tocaste es muy hermos**a- decía Michiru quien se hacía la que no conocía la melodía

-**Jejeje gracias es una melodía que mi padre siempre ponía en casa con el argumento de que con eso recordaría a la mujer que se la dedico-** dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su violín y se sentaba en una banca de madera que había en ese lugar -**me contó que cuando esa persona se la había dedicado habían tenido varios problemas y bueno, esa melodía que decirle a mi papá que nunca estaría solo- **Michiru se había sentado junto a Sora para poder escucharle y lo que le dijo la llamo la atención o más bien la forma porque parecía triste cuando mencionaba a aquella "mujer"

-**Y esa mujer ¿quién es? si es que puedo saberlo-**

-**¿Eh? ah jejeje** -de alguna forma, el rostro de Sora se ilumino y sonrío, una sonrisa que le gusto a Michiru -**es mi mamá, esa mujer por la que mi padre a estado enamorado desde quien sabe cuando-** decía Sora mientras recordaba como hablaba su papá de su madre -**aunque a mi lo cursi no me va, pero siempre me ha dicho que mi madre es la mujer más maravillosa de este Universo y que además, de ella aprendí a tocar el violín y mis ojos, mis ojos los herede de ella- **decía Sora mientras se recargaba en la banca** -mi madre es una mujer increíble, quiero demasiado a mi mamá jajaja aahh si mi papá me viera ahora se sorprendería que dijera estas palabras-**

Michiru se río levemente por lo que decía Sora y por su forma de ser, le recordaba demasiado a Haruka cuando ponía caras para las cosas cursis y como es que se ponía cuando hablaba de sentimientos. En ese instante, Michiru se percato de la forma en que Sora se expresaba de su mamá y le llamo la atención. No parecía estar muerta pero tampoco parecía conocerla ¿entonces?

-**Por la forma en que hablas de tu madre puedo asegurar que la quieres demasiado-** decía Michiru tratando de ir con cautela -**pero siento que hablaras de una persona que no conoces físicamente- **

**-Si es cierto- **dijo Sora con las mejillas sonrojadas para luego bajar la mirada -l**a verdad es que no se como es mi madre Michiru, no se como se llama**- decía la chica mientras sentía la mano de Michiru sobre su hombro -**pero eso no impide que la quiera, mi papá se ha encargado de que siempre vea la imagen de mi madre como la mejor y más hermosa de este universo y por la forma en que se expresa de ella se que es verdad**-

**-Tu papá debe amar a esa mujer a pesar de que no estén juntos- **decía Michiru pero extrañamente se sentía celosa

**-Sep, aunque no entiendo porque no esta con ella si se aman o en eso me había quedado yo, pero en fin, cosas de adultos** jejeje- dijo Sora riendo porque por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa.

**-Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿te parece?**- dijo Michiru quien sonríe y se levanta para ofrecerle su mano, ante lo cual Sora sonríe y sin dudarlo toma su mano mientras que con la otra sujeta su violín. Al momento de sentir el contacto de sus manos, ambas se sorprendieron por la familiaridad que había entre las 2. Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar disfrutando de la compañía de la otra hasta que Michiru decidió hablar -**por cierto Sora ¿cómo se llama esa melodía que has tocado?-**

-**Oh bueno, su traducción es "Destino Maravilloso"**- decía Sora quien sonreía porque estaba demasiado emocionada por estar junto a Michiru **-pero su verdadero nombre es "Unmei Wa Utusukushiku"- **dijo Sora mirando a Michiru quien se había detenido al escuchar el nombre

-**"Imposible...ella...¿será posible?"**- Michiru no lo podía creer, era la misma canción que le había dedicado a Haruka y ahora Sora conocía esa melodía. Solo tenía una explicación que para cualquier otra persona hubiese sido extraña:

Sora es hija de Haruka y viene del futuro; solo así podía explicar el parecido de Sora y el porque se sentía con demasiada confianza con esta chica. Sin poder evitarlo, la abraza nuevamente, sintiendo en su interior felicidad, algo que dejo de sentir hace algunos años. ¿Era posible? Sora hija de Haruka, solo faltaba que Michiru supiera que ella es su madre.

Sin saberlo, Michiru y Sora estaban siendo observadas por 2 estrellas fugaces que al parecer ya habían encontrado a la persona que andaban buscando.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ya se ya se, no tengo perdón pero había borrado sin querer el capitulo y bueno, apenas y tengo tiempo para escribir 2 fics,,,ideas diferentes, situaciones diferentes... _

_Que quede claro que la canción existe y que si la puse fue porque la estaba escuchando en ese momento...ya saben que necesito para seguir, sus valiosos comentarios que de verdad me sorprende que este fic este gustando_

_Salu2 o/ _


	12. HORA DE DECIR LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO** **10 : HORA DE DECIR LA VERDAD**

Yaten y Taiki se encontraban observando como Michiru abrazaba a esa persona que, al parecer, era más joven que ella. Les había llamado la atención el parecido físico que tenía con Haruka pero no podían ver más.

-**Creo, que Michiru a dejado atrás a Haruka-** decía Yaten mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de sol. Era lógico que pensara eso ya que para el no era normal que 2 personas se abrazaran de esa forma.

**-Lo dudo, yo más bien creo que esta persona es como la pequeña Hotaru**- decía Taiki mientras seguía mirando hacia Michiru -**me refiero a un amor fraternal,** **solo observa como abraza a esa persona y te darás cuenta de que tengo razón- ** tal y como dijo Taiki, Yaten observo de nuevo a Michiru y si, el castaño tenía razón

**-Es cierto...lo que me recuerda a la persona que menciono Megumi**- decía Yaten para luego ver a Taiki **-si es lo que pienso, Michiru se ha encontrado con su hija del futuro y entonces lo que tu dices será cierto- **Yaten sonrió y le indico a Taiki de que lo mejor sería irse de aquel sitio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru seguía abrazada a Sora por lo que había descubierto su corazón pero entonces su mente claramente la tacho de loca. Solo por eso soltó a Sora quien estaba sorprendida pero feliz pro el abrazo, que no sabía que hacer.

**-Michiru...¿te sientes bien?**-

-**Si disculpa, ¿quieres comer conmigo?-** pregunto Michiru mientras desvíaba los pensamientos y sentimientos que estaban confundiendo a su interior. Era extraño, por un momento había pensando que Sora era hija de Haruka, pero no, era imposible.

-**Claro, después de todo me gusto la forma en que cocinas**- en ese momento, Sora recordó las veces en que Neptune le había invitado a comer y más después de lo que había pasado con su padre **-te pareces a ella**- dijo para si misma. Extrañaba demasiado a Aoi y Lady Neptune y eso lo reflejaban sus ojos, cosa que noto Michiru.

-**¿Sora?**-

**-No, no nada, me quede pensando en algo**- Sora trato de sonreír un poco pero justo en ese momento alcanzó a ver a 2 tipos que se habían quedado viendo hacia donde estaba con Michiru y eso la molesto pero no dijo nada, solo en su rostro se formo una expresión de molestia -**será mejor irnos, muero de hambre**- eso lo dijo sonriendo para evitar que Michiru se preocupara aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

Ambas se fueron caminando, sin saber que el mar desataría su furia o en su defecto, el antiguo monarca del planeta de Neptuno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**-El olor del mar esta cerca y parece que no esta sola, así que esto facilitara la situación y seguro Poseidón estará complacido por ver a la heredera del viento**- comento una mujer de pelo color azul que miraba desde lo alto de un edificio. Suelta unas gotas de color verde y desaparece sonriendo traviesa-mente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Del otro lado del mundo, Megumi se encontraba en la habitación de Haruka y "mirando" al mar, pensando y analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de su hija. Podía asegurar, que si Haruka no despertaba era por el hecho de que sentía culpa por lo que había pasado con Seiya aun sabiendo que seguía amando a Michiru; pero por lo mismo, por el daño que se empeñaba en creer que le había hecho Michiru era que no despertaba, cosa que Megumi sabía que no era cierto.

-**"Si Haruka no fuese tan cabeza dura...y aun así en parte tuvo razón en alejarse ¿por qué Michiru no la busco en su momento? supongo que esto pasa cuando no hay comunicación"- ** pensaba Megumi cuando comienza a escuchar como Haruka intentaba ¿hablar? **-¡SEIYA!**- grito Megumi para que el chico subiera lo más pronto posible a la habitación. Ella podría hacerse cargo, pero sin su vista, no podía hacer mucho por su hija.

-**¿Qué pasa?**- el chico no había tardado en subir para saber que era lo que ocurría y junto a el iba Kakyu. Al ver la expresión de Megumi, su vista se fijo en Haruka que seguía inconsciente pero por primera vez desde que había quedado en ese estado trataba de decir algo **-Haruka..**-

**-M...mi...hija... protege-la...- **esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Seiya y un poco a Megumi; Haruka inconscientemente sabe que tiene una hija y si la a mencionado es porque esta en peligro.

**-Así que mi teoría era cierta**- dijo Megumi de forma sería, haciendo que Seiya y su princesa la miraran sin entender -**recordarás Seiya que te había mencionado que me comunique con Sailor Plut para que dejara que la hija de Haruka en el futuro viniera a esta época**- decía Megumi mientras volvía a acercarse a la ventana **-lo hice, porque me había dado cuenta que el antiguo gobernante de Neptuno se había mantenido tranquilo después de lo ocurrido con Haruka. Pensé, que al deshacerse de Haruka se llevaría a Michiru a las profundidades del océano para que destruyera la Tierra y esta fuese cubierta de agua para poder gobernar este planeta pero no lo hizo, lo cual llamo mi atención**- suspira y se voltea hacia Seiya **-por un momento pensé que si no lo hizo fue porque no tendría la fuerza necesaria para llevarse a Michiru y enfrentarse a las otras sailors pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, si no ataco fue porque quería estar seguro que nadie del planeta Urano estuviese cerca de su hija, quería estar completamente seguro que Haruka o yo estuviéramos cerca, pero solo era una teoría**- Megumi pasa una mano por su cabello para acomodarlo y pensar con calma -**para asegurarme que solo Haruka y yo estábamos interviniendo en el plan de ese tipo, tuve que visitar las puertas del tiempo para hablar con Sailor Plut y saber si Haruka tendría descendencia en el futuro, lo cual me confirmo al momento de dejarme conocer el famoso Tokyo de Cristal y no solo tuvo una heredera, tuvo 2, al saber que esas 2 jovencitas existían, comprendí que la que nació primero tendría que venir a acabar personalmente con el que se supone es su abuelo pero no estaba segura si con la presencia de esa chica en esta época la situación terminaría y por lo que esta pasando, mi teoría es correcta, quieren destruir a aquellos que tengan la sangre de Haruka en sus venas**- fue lo último que dijo Megumi ante el silencio de los otros 2.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru y Sora seguían su camino hasta que frente de ellas aparecieron una especie de hombres cubiertos de algas, pero que viéndolos bien parecían zombies. Michiru en un instinto de protección, toma la mano de Sora para darse la vuelta, no quería tener que transformarse delante de la chica y dar a conocer su fase como sailor guerrera.

Casualmente, Sora pensaba lo mismo aunque ella tenía la duda si podría pelear, el problema con su corazón le dificultaba pelear pero ahorita sabía que tenía que hacerlo, quería y debía proteger a Michiru -**Michiru, no creo que sea conveniente venir por este lado- **dijo Sora al mirar detrás y ver que estaban rodeadas. Sora no estaba segura de que hacer, Rini se había quedado con Hotaru y probablemente tardarían en llegar a donde se encontraban **-Michiru vayámonos- **dijo Sora mirando a Michiru quien estaba viendo esas cosas que se acercaban a ellas

-**"Protege a tu hija...Sailor Neptune"**- la voz de un chico sono en su cabeza y no supo como es que a su mente vino el rostro de esa persona o al menos pudo ver su sonrisa que era identica a la de Haruka, sonrisa que siempre buscaba demostrarle que confiaba en ella; Michiru se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo en querer saber de quien pertenecía esa voz, pero reacciona a tiempo y sujeta la mano de Sora para poder alejarse.

**-Michiru...-** dijo sorprendida Sora, quien noto que Michiru estaba decidida a protegerla cuando debería ser al reves. Aprieta su mano y se pone a su nivel sin soltar su mano comenzó a correr mientras que con la otra lograba abrirse paso, igual que Michiru, quien no quería soltar la mano de Sora pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando noto que la rubia iba a ser atacada por la espalda por esas cosas, situación que le recordo a Haruka.

**-"Es como aquella vez"-** no supo como, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando más rápido que su mente y lo demostro al momento de intervenir con su cuerpo en el ataque, recibiendolo por la espalda y si, como en aquella situación, siendo lastimada en el brazo **-co...corre...Sora**- dijo Michiru en un intento de no mostrar dolor, pero en esos momentos lo único que le preocupaba era que Sora estuviera bien y que lograra escapar.

Sora, al escuchar la indicación de Michiru se percata del porque se lo pedía y porque sentía su mano más liviana; dentro de su cuerpo, comenzó a crecer una ira completamente desconocida para ella ¿cómo se habían atrevido a lastimar a Michiru? Sin pensarlo mucho, se detuvo para pelear contra esas criaturas, olvidando que tenía prohibido pelear por su condición, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a Michiru.

Justo en el momento en el que se había puesto en posición de defensa, un ataque elimino a las criaturas lo que llamo la atención de Sora pero reacciono a tiempo para volver con Michiru y cargarla, con algo de esfuerzo para poder alejarla.

**-!INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER¡-** la voz de una chica y un ataque en forma de rayo fue lo que ayudo a que esas criaturas desaparecieran. Michiru al escuchar la voz y el ataque, giro su rostro para confirmar de quien se trataba

-**Ustedes...**-

**-No des las gracias en este momento, primero veremos como estas**- otra voz de una mujer llamo la atenciòn de Michiru. Eran las Sailors Stars Healer y Maker, pero faltaba una, lo que de momento no le importo, solo querìa ver si Sora se encontraba bien.

-**¿Quienes son ustedes?**- la mirada y postura de Sora era la misma que la de Haruka, cosa que llamo la atención a las 2 sailors

**-"Esa actitud es la misma que la de Haruka...no me extrañaría que Michiru piense que Haruka ha vuelto"**- pensaba Maker ante la mirada azul de Sora -**calma, solo venimos a ayudar-**

**-No es una herida profunda, pero lo mejor sería ir a tu casa a cuidarte, Michiru- **decía Healer quien junto a Sora levantaban a Michiru

**-Gra...gracias, estaré bien**- decía Michiru, quien al ver la mirada de Sora; era identica a la de Haruka cuando mostraba preocupación. Iba a decir algo pero Sora desvío la mirada y solo se limito a sujetarla, no quería hablar con Michiru y eso le quedo claro a los 3 presentes

**-¡Sora!**- la voz de Rini se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciendo que girara su rostro y mirara a la pelirosa, siendo seguida por Hotaru, quien al ver a Michiru y a las sailors se sorprendió pero no dijo nada **-¿estás bien?**- Rini había pasado por alto que Michiru se encontraba ahí, le importo poco el hecho de ser descubierta con tal de saber y estar segura de que Sora no estaba lastimada.

Hotaru, Healer y Maker solo observaban, solo que Hotaru reacciono a tiempo porque se percato que Michiru iba a hablar al reconocer a Rini -**será mejor irnos de una buena vez...Sora, sailors, gracias por cuidar de Michiru yo puedo hacerme cargo de atenderla-**

**-No...esta así por mi culpa, así que te ayudare a cuidarla- **dijo Sora mirando a los ojos a Hotaru. Si algo le había aprendido a su padre en el futuro, era que, con una simple mirada podía obtener lo que quisiera -**por favor- **la forma en que lo dijo, hizo que Hotaru mirara a Sora con ojos en forma de corazón, Healer y Maker definitivamente terminaron por confirmar que Sora es hija de Haruka y Rini...Rini estaba del mismo color de sus ojos, roja de celos.

-**Esa idea suena mejor, Healer, vamonos**- las sailors se despidieron y desaparecieron así como habían llegado, dejando a Hotaru y Rini cuidando a Michiru, mientras Sora iba por el auto.

-**Rini...¿de dónde conoces a Sora?**- preguntó Michiru quien ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Rini podrá distintos peinados, podrá haber pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero Michiru no era tonta y si Rini estaba aquí era por algo o quizás por alguién.

Rini al escuchar a Michiru sabría que sería tonto negar que se trataba de ella, así que suspiro y miro a Hotaru para que le dejara hablar -**es mi guardiana, quizás cuando la conociste te dijo una historia pero comprenderás que no tenemos permitido andar dando detalles de nuestro tiempo- **

Michiru entendió y no pregunto de nuevo ya que en ese momento, Sora había llegado con un auto rentado, consejo de Rini para no llamar la atención en caso de encontrarse con Serena y compañía y hoy sin duda Rini había acertado; si Michiru se daba cuenta que Sora manejaba un auto de Haruka levantarían demasiadas sospechas y lo que menos querían era eso, dar explicaciones.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Lita se encontraba en su departamento tratando de pensar en los lugares en los que pudiera estar Haruka. En Estados Unidos era el único país en el que ella podría estar pero la propia Michiru, cuando volvió de su concienrto, había dicho que no había sido capaz de percibi la energía de Haruka, ni siquiera su espejo fue capaz de localizar a la sailor del viento

**-Al menos que...se esta escondiendo...si, eso debe de ser-** Lita sonríe porque ya sabía algo y se sentía orgullosa de ser la única de saberlo. Se acerco a una caja de madera que tenía en su sala y la abrio para sacar una tarjeta -**"conociendo a Haruka, dudo que comprara otra casa en Estados Unidos"**- pensaba la chica al momento de saca un pedazo de hoja con una dirección y telefono. Toma un poco de aire y suspira levemente, si no encontraba a Haruka en esta dirección, definitivamente pensaría que fue tragada por la tierra.

Una hora después, Lita lloraba de felicidad; no había hablado con la persona que deseaba pero era lo más cercano a Haruka en ese momento. Lita, había logrado dar con el paradero de Haruka y en pocos días la volvería a ver.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En casa de Michiru, Sora cargaba a la dama con poco esfuerzo, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Hotaru y a Rini ya que sabían de la condición de Sora, su salud no estaba en buenas condiciones, pero había sido demasiado terca en el hecho de ser ella quien se llevaría a Michiru hasta su habitación.

**-Rini, ¿hay algo en lo que Sora se paresca a Michiru, aparte del color de ojos?**- preguntaba Hotaru mientras buscaba que hacer para cenar en compañía de Rini

-**Pues si, si lo hay, ama tocar el violín, nació con ese talento y tiene cierto gusto por la literatura y extraño aún, le gusta nadar**- decía Rini mientras recordaba las veces que veía a Sora y Aoi nadar y curiosamente, Sora quedaba en primero **-a veces pienso que Aoi y Sora deberían cambiar de planeta guardían**-

**-Entonces supongo que Aoi viene siendo lo contrario a Sora: físico identico al de Michiru, pero con ciertos gustos de Haruka**- dijo sonriendo al imaginarse como sería la chica junto a Sora -tienes que hablar con Michiru- dijo Hotaru algo sería, justo antes de que entrará Sora

-**Michiru te busca bombón, no pensé que la conocieras aunque...bueno, no importa, te esta buscando**- dijo Sora quien se acerco a ayudar a Hotaru quien se sonrojo levemente al ver la sonrisa de la rubia, cosa que Rini no noto porque estaba sumergida en lo que le diría a Michiru

Otra cosa que noto Hotaru, independientemente de que se había sonrojado, es que Sora solía ser igual de despitada que Haruka, lo que confirma, con Michiru solo comparte gusto, físico y actitud de Haruka.

-**Michiru, ¿puedo pasar?**- preguntaba Rini abriendo un poco la puerta para ver a Michiru de pie y mirando por la ventana **-pensé que estarías acostada, no deberías estar de pie**- Rini estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para no ir directo al punto de Sora, seguro Michiru lo pasaría por alto en estos momentos, pero se equivoco.

-**Rini...¿Sora es hija de Haruka, cierto?- **preguntó sin más Michiru, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Si eso era cierto, eso significaba que en el futuro Haruka nunca la perdono y que definitivamente entre ellas ya no habría ni una relación, por mucho que Michiru amara a Haruka.

Rini al ver la imagén de Michiru y recordando lo que Hotaru le habría contado hace unas horas, se sintió culpable, pero ya no más, rompería las reglas por mucho que Setsuna se fuese a enojar -**si Michiru, Sora es hija de Haruka**- decía la pelirosa, notando como se ponía Michiru; le dolio el ver a Michiru abrazarse así misma ¿cuánto ha sufrido esta mujer? pero otra pregunta, ¿cuánto no sufrió Haruka?

**-Ya veo...son idénticas**- decía Michiru sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba triste, dolida, sabiendo que en el fondo que debería olvidar a Haruka para siempre. Ya no habría unión entre el viento y el mar -supongo que me da gusto por Ruka...-

**-Y también es tu hija Michiru**- decía Rni quien se acerco a Michiru para colocer una mano sobre su hombro y hacer que la mirara -**tu y Haruka son los padres de Sora y Aoi- **Michiru miraba sorprendida a Rini, quien sonreía levemente mientras escurrían unas lagrimas por su rostro -**ellas son tus hijas Michiru-** dijo Rini al momento de darle una foto de Sora y Aoi sonriendo y mirando hacia la camara.

Michiru tomo la foto con mano temblorosa. ¿podría tratarse de una broma? no, Rini había demostrado ser demasiado madura a sus 8 años para andar con este tipo de juegos. Finalmente, opto por ver la voto y ver a Sora junto a una chica que se parecía a ella, solo que ella era lacia, pero el rostro era el mismo, el color de piel también salvo los ojos...los ojos eran del mismo color que el de Haruka.

Michiru se sentía feliz, al fin volvía sentir esa felicidad que solo con Haruka había conocido. Se llevo su mano libre a su boca para ahogar un gemido, estaba llorando; todo lo que había soñado con Haruka se haría realidad, tendría una familia propia con la persona que más a amado en este mundo y Sora, Sora era la prueba de ese amor. Ahora entendía esa emoción cuando la veía, cuando la abrazaba. Es su hija, Sora Tenoh K. realmente era Sora Tenoh Kaioh, su hija.

-**Sora...realmente es mi hija**- sonreía Michiru mientras seguía llenando su rostro con lagrimas pero de felicidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Al fin publique, esto es para las personas que han leído este fic y que han querido la continuación c:_

_Gracias por los comentarios, pronta actualización de mi otro fic_

_Salu2 _


End file.
